Simon Johnson and the Hidden Pen
by skleefire10
Summary: There's the Egyptians, Greeks, and Romans but what about the vikings. Enter this world how Simon conquers through quests, and will he survive his school year? Well in the long run! I finished my novel and I hope you guys enjoy it. Numerous hours was put into this so don't just read the first chapter and then throw it away lol well it's finished.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my own story about Norse Gods i don't think there's no characters from PJO but to make sure. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any books published by Rick Riordan**

Prologue

"Are you sure he's ready?" The sly one asked. The one-eyed replied "Yes I'm sure." The sly one asked "So he's going there?" "Yes he is, now stop bothering me." The poetry god demanded. "But will he be going to there also in the summer" "No I'm not certain, now get out of my sight before I blast you into smithereens, Loki" Odin bellowed. "Fine, Fine you don't have to be so loud, everyone in Asgard would've woken up by now." Loki muttered. "Out NOW!" Odin tore his beard in frustration. _What can I do_ he thought _I should go to sleep and I talk to myself too much._

Chapter 1 the New School

I groaned as the alarm clock rang. I mean seriously I have the most annoying alarm clock ever. It _rings, rings, rings, _and then I think it's off then it adds another _ring. _Well I should explain a little about myself. My name is Simon Johnson, I have brown hair, likes tennis, and I guess I'm smart, I like pizza and cheeseburgers (they are so good), I like to swim, play basketball, and medium against football. So I live in a fancy "apartment" which could count like a hotel room. I have a messy room, and I have a lab top, I woke up to the annoying alarm clock and tripped over my socks which was very painful. I went to the kitchen and greeted my mom, Rebecca. My mom is the nicest thing ever and her food is something to die for well not literally but give up a couple of fingers. My mom seemed kind of nervous today but I can't tell.

She asked me "Are you ready for your new school?"

"Mom" I said "I don't even know what the school is called."

"Well today you'll find out!" she said too excitedly.

"Mom these pancakes are delicious!" I randomly blurted.

"Thank you sweetie" she responded.

"We're going to school now right?"

"Yup go get dressed, brush your teeth, and get your supplies ready and don't look in your back pack." She said.

I did all of the things she asked me but I was suspicious of what she asked me. I went in our car and waited while my mom came out of the apartment and started the car.

"So where's the school we're going to?"

"That's what I need to know and you to find out." She responded.

"… Ok mom." I said.

I arrived at school and boy it was huge! I looked for the name of the school but it wasn't located anywhere.

"Your guide should be around here soon so bye I need to get to work" my mom said.

"Ok mom, see you" I replied.

I went inside the office and asked "Is my guide here yet?"

The attendant looked weird but she responded "He should be arriving soon, please sit down in the waiting room."

I sat down in one of the recliners which were really comfortable. I looked around and there were a lot of posters about Vikings and stuff like that. _I wonder if the school mascot is the Viking_ I thought.

A student with black hair came in about his age 13 years old wearing a t-shirt, jeans, and looked relaxed. He announced "Who's the new kid?"

I stood up and said "Hey dude, I'm the new kid I guess."

He went by me and said "Well I'm your guide for this school, and my name is Kyle Wilson." "It's nice to meet you Kyle." I said. Kyle replied "This school is huge and I still haven't discovered some of it and I've been here for 3 years so don't blame me if suddenly a dark elf comes out of the dark and kidnaps you."

"Say what?" I replied thinking what on earth he is talking about.

"Wait you don't know…wait I forgot you're the newbie!" He exclaimed.

"I'm so glad that I'm new" I replied sarcastically.

"I talk too much and-"He started to say but a teacher came and said "who is this fellow, Kyle?"

"He's the new kid..." He says and then whispers something to the teacher's ear and the teacher nodded.

The teacher walked away while Simon was left confused and wondering _what happened?_

The bell rang signaling for 1st period. Everyone scrambled to their classes so they wouldn't be late. "Shoot!" Kyle yelled "I didn't even show you where your classes are!"

"It's alight" I replied "I can learn where to go as we go through the day"

"The school is huge and one wrong turn can get you stuck in the school for a month" He responded worried.

"So I'm going to be lost here for the rest of my life, but I'm too young to die!" I shouted.

"Dude chill you won't die, you might starve a little, and miss a lot of sleep but you won't die, I'll help you find your classes tomorrow also just in case… and we also arrived at the class." Kyle said.

"Ok what's the class it looks too big for just a classroom." I asked.

"Oh you'll find out" He replied mischievously.

**This is my first story so please be kind.**


	2. Chapter 2

**This is my own story about Norse Gods i don't think there's no characters from PJO but to make sure **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any books published by Rick Riordan**

Chapter 2

"What is this place?" I asked.

"Welcome to Nroman School ages 10-20 years old if you're a son of a god, a Norse god." Kyle said "Your mother hid this until you were ready to go to this school."

"What…Wha… umm… I don't get it." I replied dumbly.

"Your mother put you in this school because you are a son of a god or goddesses from Aesir." Kyle said patiently.

"What?" I asked again.

"Dude the reason you don't have a dad is because he is a Norse god, understand?" Kyle said frustrated.

"No not that, how did you know I have a mom and not a dad?" I said "Are you a stalker?"

"It's obvious because basically there is only one goddess who has sons and you don't look like her son, so you are probably the son of a god." Kyle replied.

"Students settle down" the teacher called out to them. "I'm calling role now."

The students seemed excited and quickly went to the teacher.

"This class is battle class so you're probably going to get a sword." Kyle whispered.

"Seriously?" I whispered unable to contain the anxiety, surprise, and excitement out of my voice.

"Yup, since Norse gods are different from other gods we can fight in battle very easy noticing everything around us in case of sneak attacks." He whispered nonchalantly.

"Kyle what are you talking about?" The teacher demanded.

Kyle replied "Just teaching Simon a few things about battle class, Mr. Gunn."

"OK, but also tell him how good of a teacher I am" Mr. Gunn said proudly while other students chuckled or giggled.

"Mr. Gunn is nice, funny, and he's really good in teaching battle combat." Kyle whispered to him "He's also the son of Thor."

"Do you mean Thor like in the comics?" I asked him.

"What?" He whispered loudly "No! Not the movie the Norse god as I you know Vikings."

I asked him "So you're a Viking?"

"Do you think I look like one?" Kyle said indignantly.

I stared at him for a second, black hair, tall, and indignantly looking.

"Yup" I decided.

He stared at me then said "You look like a light elf and as evil as one."

"Isn't that a good thing because I know I look awesome but evil isn't the word _light _meaning they're good?" I asked.

"You say that now but wait until you meet one of them, they're so annoying and don't show anything shiny or they will go absolutely crazy." He said thinking as though he had bad memories.

The teacher signaled to be quiet "All right new students and your guides come forward so that the new kids could get their weapon."

"So we get our weapons?" I asked.

"Did you not hear he just said the new kids could get their weapons and don't charge forward, pick up a sword, and decide to slice everyone with it." Kyle said venomously.

I told him "I would never do that I only do that if a sock hits me in the face _then_ I will slice it apart or when someone tries to kill me."

"What's so wrong about a sock?" Kyle asked.

"Don't ask about just don't ask about it." I told him somberly.

"OK… so let's get your weapon." Kyle said hesitantly.

Mr. Gunn said "Most of these weapons are made of black or Viking metal."

"Sir what is Viking metal?" I curiously asked him.

"It is a type of metal that is black and is dangerous to non-mortals." He said patiently.

I asked again "Non-mortals whom do you mean?"

Mr. Gunn responded impatiently "Non-mortals as in Norse gods, elves, dwarves, etc."

"Oh, ok thank you sir." I respectfully said.

"Why are you still here, keep on looking for a weapon!" He shouted at me.

I jumped and started to look for a weapon to use. _Hmm I like that one, no I like that one, and no I like that one, no…"_ I can't choose they're all so pretty." I said out loud.

"What are you Freya's son you're supposed to find the one that is balanced, and perfect for you." He yelled at me.

I jumped once again, and started feeling the grip and carrying it to see if it's the best match. I found a sword that's like a katana but double edged. It was about 3 and a quarter length, it was light, and it leaped into my hands basically. It was very comfortable and the blade color was almost black but there was blue color to it. I waved to Kyle to get over here.

"What?" He said impatiently.

"I found my perfect sword!" I said triumphantly.

"Kyle looked thoughtful before saying "Mr. Gunner doesn't this sword belong-"but I couldn't hear the rest.

Mr. Gunner then said to me after the conversation to me "this sword turns into a flash drive with a Valknut on it and it will always return to you and only you after you touched it, it recognized your touch and it will not go to anyone else, somehow. Treat it well." He said mysteriously.

"Meh, I always destroy stuff." I replied casually like we were talking about what we had for lunch.

"This isn't funny" He yelled at me before waiting a few seconds, and then said "It's impossible to break anyways so you can't break it if you tried."

I was about to respond but the bell rang and Kyle dragged me away. I was confused and asked "Why did you do that?" I questioned.

"If you said more you would've probably died." He said worriedly like Mr. Gunn would come out with a bazooka and shoot him.

"Oh, sorry." I apologized.

"We're going to Norse Studies where we learn so creatively." He said sarcastically.

I could tell as soon as I walked in the classroom that it was boring. The classroom was full of books, it was drab, had ready to learn posters that were gray, and the teacher looked old.

I almost fell asleep as I went in it was so bare it wasn't funny. The teacher looked at me drowsily as if I weren't his time.

"Welcome to my wonderful classroom of learning where we learn about Norse Mythology." He said with absolutely no enthusiasm.

I sat down in an empty seat next to Kyle and a girl.

Kyle jokingly called out "Hey Suzy look at my newbie I have whom I have to show around."

The girl, Suzy turned and looked at me with her hazel eyes. "Kyle" She said serenely, "The only newbie around here is you; you cannot even find your own way to the dorms."

Kyle blushed and hurriedly says "N-no I can find my own way to my own dorms."

"Uh huh I totally believe that." She said with one of her eyebrows raised.

Kyle averted the sudden tension on him and gave it to me. "So this is Simon and why don't you tell us about yourself." Kyle said.

I said "My name is Simon Johnson, I have brown hair obviously, and I guess I'm smart, I like pizza and cheeseburgers, I like to swim, play basketball, play tennis and I'm good in football I guess."

"That's cool" she replied, "I'm Suzy Margan and I like tennis, and I like to swim. You could obviously see my reddish-orange hair and I'm very smart."

Kyle whispered loudly to me "She's like the smartest person of every class."

Suzy ignored him and continued "I like to read, and my favorite food is mashed potatoes, and gravy."

I nodded "That's great."

The bell rang which sent all the students scrambling to their seats so they wouldn't be tardy because Mr. Colin is very strict even though he's boring.

"Welcome for the first day of the exciting school year." He said as if whoever thinks it's a great school year, they must be crazy.

"Say hello to our new student Simon Johanson." He said without knowing it's a mistake.

I interrupted him and said "it's actually Simon Johnson."

He replied "That's what I said now sit down before I give you a detention."

I quickly sat down.

Kyle whispered to me "He always gets the last names wrong. Our gym teacher gets our first names wrong though."

"Wow, that's got to be irritating," I whispered back.

He nodded and continued to listen to Mr. Colin's rant about what we're doing during the year. I looked back at Kyle and he was asleep. I looked at Suzy who was paying attention to him seriously.

"How do you not fall asleep look at least half the class is asleep." I whispered barely audible to her.

"I'm not really listening I'm just pretending to, Mr. Colin's rants are so dull and has no information. I'm relaxing until my next class." She whispered out of the corner in her mouth.

I nodded and drifted off to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

**This is my own story about Norse Gods i don't think there's no characters from PJO but to make sure **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any books published by Rick Riordan**

Chapter 3

I woke up to shaking and then the ring of the bell. I drowsily looked around and saw Suzy shaking me.

I said "Is it break?"

She nodded and said "Wake Kyle up, feel free to punch him because he is like a sloth. It would take a hard punch to even make him mutter a little."

I nodded and got up. I walked to Kyle even though he's right next to me. I drew my fist back and punched his arm with all my strength.

Kyle went flying up and drowsily said "Where's the food?"

I laughed and said "Its break, I think, Suzy told me."

He exclaimed "Then I was right we get food!"

I chuckled and replied "Of course we do but we're not even at the cafeteria yet."

He groaned "I forgot the cafeteria is so far from here" He muttered.

"How far is it from here?" I said thinking it's across the school.

Kyle moaned "It's just around the corner, but it's so far away."

I turned around the corner and saw the cafeteria was only a couple steps away from us. The cafeteria had a light blue glass roof covering the lunch area and cafeteria. It was large, and had comfortable looking tables and chairs. The ground was very clean with no fallen food on it.

I told him "Dude you're so lazy that I wonder how you're not fat."

He replied "Well, I actually exercise. Oh the cafeteria's near. Come here food, come to papa."

"You also have to pay for that." Suzy said coming out of nowhere.

He groaned again. "I forgot my money; I have to wait until lunch, no!" He sighed.

Suzy sighed and said sternly "I'll loan you some money but give it back tonight."

Kyle gasped and said rapid-fast "Yes thank you so much you won't regret it I'll give you the money I promise you."

She finally laughed and said "You better get me my money back or else you get first class ticket to Suzy's wonderful torture palace."

He gulped and nodded nervously.

I wondered about something and asked them suddenly "Who's your godly parents?"

Kyle immediately answered "Tyr the god of war."

Suzy responded shortly after "Vor the goddess who knows all"

Kyle then said "That's why she's so smart and annoying."

Suzy then said "Since I said that I'm the daughter of Vor I most know that you're the most annoying thing on earth."

He flushed and said "At least I'm not an idiot who annoys you."

"I guess you're right, but still I think Simon is still better than you." Suzy said calmly.

Kyle got his bagel he needed so badly with cream cheese, and told her to come to his dorm to get her money. I said "So where am I sleeping"

They both said "In a dorm."

"Which dorm room am I sleeping?" I asked.

"Probably mine if you don't snore." Kyle said.

I said offended "Kyle I don't snore you probably snore more than me."

Kyle blushed and said "Yup I snore a lot so get some ear plugs."

I groaned and then I had a sudden thought.

I told my friends "I forgot I have no money!"

Suzy then said "Your mom will probably send money to you. You can't get out of here but people could send stuff in."

I laughed and said "Basically its prison."

They laughed also and Kyle gravely said "Don't laugh it is actually a prison." Then he burst out laughing again.

Kyle finished eating his bagel which he finished under 10 minutes. Kyle introduced me to his friends who were Kade, Joshua, John, and Phillip. They were pretty nice. Phillip was the jokester. John was the dude who was smart. David was the really shy and nice dude. Cade was the person who was always smiling. Suzy introduced me to two of her friends who were Kim and Sabrina. My new friends greeted me with "How are you doing?" or "Do you like this school yet?" which I nodded to.

The bell rang so Phillip, Kade, Kyle, and I started to go to 3rd period which was gym. Phillip was of course making jokes as usual before someone stepped in our path.

He said "I'm sorry I don't let people to this period without giving a first class ticket to Joseph's house of torture."

Phillip then said "Hello how are you doing today, are you bad, or are you dumb, or are you completely loopy?"

Joseph looked like he was thinking before giving up and saying "Your lucky punk but when I found out what you said I will personally give you a first class ticket to Joseph's house of torture." And then he stomped off.

"Tee Hee" Phillip said "That's Joe the dumbest person next to Chuck."

Everyone chuckled how Phillip easily shooed Joe away.

We walked to 3rd period to get their sitting chart. The teacher came out as the bell rang and yelled "Attention! Stop gibbering and stand up straight right now!"

Everybody stopped talking and quickly started straightening their back. Nobody dared to even whisper. There was no noise except the distant yells at the arena. Everyone seemed scared of the teacher.

"Alright you midgets, my name is Mr. Bone and I am in charge of you is that clear!" He shouted.

It seems that Mr. Bone yells and shouts a lot. _This person looks scary to us but I bet he won't hurt us. _That's where I guessed wrong even though he's a teacher he doesn't seem to care if we get hurt or not actually this is what he says "Get up don't be a whiny baby it's just a simple cut deal with it!" The bell rang and I was very happy to escape to 4th period. Kyle and Phillip met me there.

"This is basically where we learn Norwegian because that is the native language of Norse." Phillip said.

We walked in and sat in empty desks.

The teacher came out of his office and said "Hei min klasse navn er Mr. Johanson."

He wrote down what he said and the translation. I strangely knew what he had said which was _Hello class my name is Mr. Johanson._

"Today we won't be learning Norwegian but we shall review the rules in this classroom and the school rules."

Phillip, Kyle, and I silently groaned. We took a nap while the teacher drones on about the rules and how we should follow and respect them. We woke up to a lot of laughing. We saw Phillip confusing the teacher and the students were roaring with laughter. The bell rang shortly after Phillip talked with Mr. Johanson. They walked over to 5th period which is the arena where I never knew what was going to happen there.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is my own story about Norse Gods i don't think there's no characters from PJO but to make sure **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any books published by Rick Riordan**

Chapter 4

We walked over to the arena where we actually fight now how we learn to fight. Kade was also in this class. We barely managed to get there in time because the arena is very far from the Norwegian class. The bell rang just after we got there. I made a decision next time I would run there not walk. The teacher was waiting for any late stragglers and where there was none he started calling roll call. After role call the teacher straightened up and said "I am Mr. Gus and I will be your teacher for Arena fighting." He continued "I am merely a supervisor so no one would get killed. The rest of the time you're on your own and you will fight others to learn about your skill." He paused and continued "This class will show your rank in fighting to everyone. Now, any questions?"

No guys were asking questions they wanted to duel while the girls are trying to delay by asking many questions. Finally the Mr. Gus yelled "Enough questions and go fight!" The boys yelled in joy and rushed to get their weapons while the girls groaned and walked slowly away.

I was facing Phillip and some people whispered to me that Phillip was good with the blade as he is good with the jokes. I was slightly worried as my sword popped out of the flash drive. He was facing me with a lighter kind of metal which made me curious at what kind of metal it was.

I asked Phillip "What kind of metal is it?"

He responded "The metal of doom" then he hysterically laughed.

I grinned and then Mr. Gus said "Does everyone have a partner?"

After everyone said yes, he yelled "Face your partners, and … Fight!"

Phillip and I circled around each other and then Phillip did a feint and aimed for my left side which I barely dodged and I managed to hit him, using the flat of the blade, on his arm.

He teased "I'm not made of paper you don't have to hit me using the flat of your blade but don't kill me either."

I grinned and ducked under his sweeping sword and tripped him. He fell painfully as I put my sword right at his neck.

Phillip grinned and said "Fine I surrender you don't have to put your sword right at my throat."

I laughed as I turned my sword back into a flash drive. Many people clapped how easily I beat the best swordsman in this class. Cade grinned at me while Kyle was solemn as he approached me.

He said to me "I'm sorry to tell you but you have accomplished enough to be in the awesome team" He suddenly smiled and high fived me.

Phillip and Kade came over and said "Welcome to our small huddle of friends who are awesome."

"Is that such an accomplishment?" I said seriously.

They all said "It is an honor to be accepted and we have to host the party of pure awesomeness!"

I then said "I hope you're paying for it because I'm sure not."

Their faces suddenly became slacker. Kyle, who seemed to get an idea, said "How about we split the money between all of us and Phillip gets to pay the most."

Phillip then exclaimed "I thou say you are no gentleman, but a foul beast for there is foul play at work!"

"What?" said Kyle.

"Thou shall pay not I, we shall not procrastinate, but on tardy at once!" exclaimed Phillip again.

Kyle, confused, said "Yes?"

"I bid you thanks good sir, now be on your way after this dreary place of learning." Phillip dramatically finished.

Kyle looked confused and told Cade and I "Did you understand him?"

Kade and I snickered and I said "We completely understand him, and I bid you to learn thou language!"

Kyle looked even more confused, and then the rest of us burst out laughing.

Kade said between bursts of laughter "Phillip- got you to- agree- to buy- stuff for – our party!"

Kyle seemed mad and said "No way dude-"but got cut off by Phillip said "Thou is the bell for this class and now we shall depart to out next excellent class."

"Phillip your old English accent is so bad that an old lady would say that it sucks" laughed Kade.

Embarrassed, Kyle said "Well I couldn't tell it was English because it had so much bad grammar."

"Uh huh, sure you didn't understand it was English." Said Phillip and continued, "I don't believe that does anyone else." Nobody else thought it was that either.

Nothing daunted and crossing his fingers, Kyle said "it was because of your horrible grammar I didn't understand, I'm not lying."

I said "Then why are you crossing your fingers Mr. I is Not Lying."

He sighed and said "Fine you guys win and look we found ourselves right at Geometry."

"What we still have math even though we're Norse!" I exclaimed.

"Yup, one of downside of being Norse." sighed Joshua out of nowhere.

"Phillip and I have to go to algebra bye have fun!" Kade said with no enthusiasm.

Kyle said "Josh and John are also in this class and they make this class extremely funny."

"How do they make it funny?" I asked.

"Well John asks extremely hard questions then Joshua raises his hand and answers it immediately and he's always right. They could be teaching the class but they can't go to Algebra 2 because in this school you can only be in one grade higher math."

"Ah, but what's next after this class." I asked.

"Lunch, then we have crafting/blacksmithing wheel, and then our last class is archery/magic." Kyle said.

"Seriously we get to learn magic?" I excitedly asked.

"Only if you're the son of Odin, Loki, Aesgir, or Thor you can use magic." said Kyle.

"When do I found out who my godly parent is?" I gloomily asked.

"You will usually find out who it is in a dream when you're sleeping." Kyle said.

So I meet my dad in a dream, sweet. I wonder if we'll have a man to man talk.

_Hmm…I wonder if there's gum under these desks, I should've checked earlier._

The bell rang disturbing my thoughts. Kyle however was looking for something in his backpack.

I whispered "What are you looking for?"

"Earplugs for math class." He whispered back.

I asked "Why and where is the teacher?"

"Earplugs to block you out from your questions, the teacher is under the desk hiding from us because he's scared of students, copy down the stuff on the board, and do the 10 problems on those pages." He said pointing at the board.

"Hey, I heard that!" I exclaimed.

He muttered, "You were _supposed_ to hear that."

"That's not very nice." I said happily."

"Stop sounding like Phillip, one day and you sound like him." scolded Kyle.

I snickered and responded "Good, I'll enjoy seeing thou again."

Josh and John sitting nearby laughed. I started working on my homework as people were talking. I finished just before the bell rang and I saw that Kyle fell asleep. _Hmmm _I thought _I wonder, Yes that'll work. _I took out Kyle's earplugs and whispered "Lunch is cancelled flying fish ate it." Kyle instantly got up and yelled "What no! We must stop them, King and Queen Food I shall conquer them for you and you should reward me with more food."

People looked at him like he was crazy. Someone who also was asleep drowsily yelled "Yeah!"

The bell finally rang and Kyle forgot about sleep and raced to the cafeteria before the teacher said "Dismissed." as he crawled out under his desk. As I went to the lunch tables with Josh, and John I saw that Kyle was eating.

As I sat down Phillip whispered to me and said "I would bet thousands of dollars he is part cheetah he got there first in line and raced to the tables and crashed into it that's why he has a mark on his face."

I snickered. He looked like a pig eating his food. When I got out my lunch, I saw Kyle finished his lunch and begging for food.

I yelled to him "Hey, Ky-Ky stop begging and get over here!"

"Never!" He laughed manically.

Then began the chase to get him and stop him from begging. He finally stopped when he fell into a trashcan.

"GET ME OUT OF HERE IT STINKS AND THERE'S MIL-, oh look an unopened back of chips, GET ME OUT OF HERE." He screamed.

"Then would you stop begging?" I asked trying not to burst into laughter.

"YES GET ME OUT OF HERE MY HAIR WILL BE RUINED!" Kyle yelled hysterically.

I laughed and other people laughed seeing his legs sticking up from being in the trashcan. I pitied him and took him up but then I said "Ew! You smell like trash." And I quickly ran away from him.

"I'll get you back" he yelled and starting to chase me before added "I need to go to take a shower my hair smells."

People said "You better it smells worse than a gym sock." Or "Hurry up before I call the principle for smelly harassment."

Kyle went to go take a shower and I went back to my table where John, Josh, Kade, and Phillip were laughing manically. I went to see the school's activities with Suzy, Phillip, and Kyle, who forgave me, and saw a swimming club, basketball, and tennis club which I signed up for all of those. Kyle signed up for football, basketball, and swimming while Phillip signed up for tennis, swimming, and soccer. Suzy however signed for Cheerleading, Girls' soccer, Girls' basketball, and Girls' swimming team. We looked silently until Phillip said "Swimming for the win!"

We laughed at him and the fell into a silence.

Phillip tried to stab again by saying "Awkward silence."

We laughed again and fell in silence.

Phillip got mad and said "Be lively you dreary lot and stop being silenced."

"Never, you villainous man!" Kyle replied gloomily.

"Let's go to out next period." I suggested.

"Sure we can show you the other rooms on our way there." Suzy brightly said.

"How far is our next class?" I asked.

Phillip answered "About half a mile."

"Really?" I said as they all nodded. "Dude, that's far!"

"Not really compared to how much we have to run to get to our7th period on time." Kyle said.

"How far is it" I said expecting the worst.

"It's not that far… it's only 1 ½ miles." Kyle said.

"You're absolutely crazy!" I yelled. "People can barely do a mile in 5 minutes!"

"We won't be running that much we'll take elevator which will save us a mile in 1 minute." Suzy replied.

"You can run a mile carrying s heavy backpack in 4 minutes, right." Phillip grinned.

"I think so." I replied thinking how it'll be like in the elevator.

We walked around and they showed me the various rooms like art (it was huge and had so many art pieces), crafting and fletching (They were so many arrows in there and some bows. It also had a lot of random stuff including face donkey ears. This was supposed to be my 6th period.), blacksmithing (This class is a wheel so 1 semester I do this after crafting.), and horse riding (We can ride horses, and sometimes dragons if they like you this is what the teacher said _the dragon chooses you. _This class is for after school and breaks.). The bell finally rang and we went to crafting class. The teacher was broad and his face looked emotionless. As went sat down at the tables Phillip whispered "Mr. Dale is probably the only one next to the archery/magic teacher who is awesome."

"Why is he the most awesome teacher?" I said.

"You'll see." Phillip and Kyle said in unison.

Kyle eavesdropped on our conversation so that's why h-

"JYNX!" Phillip yelled.

"UNDER THE ROOF!" He shouted back.

"Lies!" The teacher yelled.

"Say what?" I asked.


	5. Chapter 5

**This is my own story about Norse Gods i don't think there's no characters from PJO but to make sure **

**Disclaimer: I don't own any books published by Rick Riordan**

Chapter 5

"I'm confused." I said.

"I have a running joke with Kyle and Mr. Dale is the most funniest and nicest." Phillip said.

"Also don't get on his bad side or you'll be the laughing stock of the class." Kyle added.

"Alright settle down." Mr. Dale said. "We'll be crafting one of the best things next to food on earth so be careful."

There was a lot of murmuring after the announcement wondering what we're going to be making.

"We'll be making… cue drumroll." Mr. Dale said as someone pounded his desk. "Ok, we'll be crafting very soft Pillows!"

After the announcement all of the guys and some of the girls cheered.

"Yes! I'll have my own soft pillow!" Kyle, Phillip and I exclaimed.

"Today we'll be handing out the materials and we'll finish it today or I will give young Phillip 30 pushups without stopping." Mr. Dale said.

Phillip blushed as everyone around him laughed.

"When he does pushups his face looks so funny." Kyle and Suzy laughed in unison.

As we grabbed our materials he started giving us directions what to put in it.

"So we put in those feathers from golden geese in the silk/cloth bags, and then sew it so it won't fall out."

"Now pupils we must make a stitch work made of the softest cloth in the world that light elves only have and that's why they're clothes look so soft." Mr. Dale said before continuing. "We're lucky that our principal is in good terms with light elves or we won't be making pillows but pillow pets." He finished in distaste.

"Sir what's wrong with pillow pets." A boy said to him.

"Well young student, pillow pets are not even like pillows they're just a stuffed animal." He said with loathing. "Besides pillow pets usually have dwarves in them."

"Ew…" The classroom yelled.

Believe me don't ever think about owning a dwarf. They're tiny and you usually trip over them a lot. Your house would be hazardous because they smell so bad.

"Ok, here's the thread used by light elves." Mr. Dale said. "And do **not** put it up to your face or else you would not be able to take it away."

After a long time making a pillow the bell rang as we finished cleaning up and adding the last finishing touches to our pillows. As I looked at Kyle's and Phillip's pillows they were exactly like my pillow except different names on it.

"Do you know what I'm thinking" I said as they looked at each other's pillows.

"Yup," they replied.

All at once we exclaimed, "Wise minds think alike!" and then we high fived.

Suzy rolled her eyes and replied "How come you're still holding you're pillows when you guys were supposed to hand it over to Mr. Dale who put our pillows in our dorms that's why he asked for you guys to put your name on it."

"Whatever, we're still awesome." Kyle said.

"Besides if we weren't awesome we wouldn't be awesome." said Phillip.

"Also If we weren't awesome we would be holding our pillows but we aren't holding our pillows so therefore we're awesome." I said as we walked to the elevator after returning our pillows back to Mr. Dale replied "I'll make sure no one will touch you're pillows and your class is the only who made pillows to day since 7th period is making backpacks."

"You boys are so immature" said a girl who looked mean.

"Come on Suzeth." She said.

Suzy gritted her teeth "How many times do I have to tell you, don't call me by my full name, Vivian and these guys are nice unlike you and your friends."

Vivian snottily replied "Fine be with the stupid group instead with us."

"Harsh, but you must be mistaking that you're the rubbish group while we, the supreme people, are awesome." Phillip said, clearly irritated.

Kyle and I laughed at her while she was whisked away by her friends. After we took the elevator and walking there (which was so cool and hyper fast.), John came along while Phillip had to go to ancient studies which was right next it. As we went in the room the bell rang so we barely made it on time.

"Hey class, my name is Mr. Darvon. You guys can call me by my first name, Angel." Mr. Darvon said.

"He's really nice, as you can see and he knows who's a magic user or not." Kyle whispered.

"Alright class I'll be leading you to the archery/magic arena." Angel said.

As we walked out Kyle whispered to me "See that person with black hair and gray eyes?"

I nodded while he continued "He's a son of Thor and he's mischievous and snotty a little, but not as much as Vivian and her group. His name is Cade but don't mistake him wit hKade the one with a K." I nodded to him.

As we got there, Angel came to me and took me to the side.

"Mr. Johnson I think you're the son of Odin I've been predicting so I think you might know how to do some music." He said.

"I sometimes saw sparks coming out of my fingers when I was really mad." I responded.

"Can you try to concentrate a lot and think of a ball of magic on your palm?" Angel said.

I concentrated a lot and thought about a ball of magic glowing on my palm. I opened my eyes to my complete shock that there was a glowing ball of magic.

Angel exclaimed "Good Job, now hold it with your other hand and push it at the target."

I did what he said and when it hit the target it promptly exploded.

"You have a lot of power even though you're a beginner." He said before continuing. "Practice this technique every day because I think this will be your form for ranged attacks."

I nodded and said "Is magic better than archery?"

"The correct term is aura like the Asian kind, and it's better than it if you can channel it very quick since it has a lot of power in the aura ball." Angel answered.

"Ok practice while I help the others with archery and Cade with magic also." Angel continued.

I nodded and started practicing making aura balls and throwing it at the bull's eye. Beads of sweat came down my forehead as I kept throwing it until I collapsed.

Angel came over to me and asked "What's wrong?"

"I'm too tired to continue even though I only did 20." I replied, exhausted.

"That's great! Normally people can only do 5 before they stop when they're beginners." Angel exclaimed.

"What does that mean then?" I asked.

"It means you have a lot of endurance and you're going to own in the battle field and arena." Angel excitedly replied.

I groaned, and then my face brightened, walked to Kyle, and asked "What does endurance mean." just as he was about to shoot an arrow.

"Dude you scared me!" Kyle yelled then realized what I asked. "Ahahahaha! You don't know what endurance means!"

"Yup, I don't know what it means." I said grinning in my head when Kyle tries to find the definition of endurance.

"It means young pupil…" Kyle started before realizing he doesn't know its definition. "It means…um…endurance?" Kyle asked.

I took out my pocket dictionary and said "Endurance means bearing pains, hardships, etc."

"Why'd you ask me if you have a pocket dictionary?" He screamed at me.

"I just did it to see your reaction." I said before running from an angry bear named Kyle.

"Come back here you little trickster!" Kyle yelled as he chased me. "If I didn't know better I would've thought you were Loki's spawn!"

"Well, good sir, if I didn't know better I thought you was human, but to my dismay you're a bear!" I said delightfully before running from him.

"Gentlemen if you please stop running around like little fools, and I'm talking to you Kyle!" Angel calmly said.

"Sir, yes sir!" Kyle said.

Angel then said "Atten-shun!"

"Sir, yes sir!" Everyone said trying to get in organized rows.

"Remind me never to this again, this was just a fail." Angel said shaking his head.

"Sir, yes sir!" Everyone said again.

"You know what, it's time to clean up so get up and clean." Angel said before adding "And don't you dare say sir, yes sir and if you do you might get to clean the cafeteria."

Everyone was worried and didn't say anything. While we were cleaning, we hear Angel muttering "Finally some peace and quiet… too bad I have to this again tomorrow."

Insulted, John got up and said "Mr. Darvon, for your knowledge, you shouldn't insult someone when they're in hearing range."

"John can you not hear sarcasm…owned!" Angel said.

Everyone laughed while John blushed and muttered "Sorry, Mr. Darvon."

"Did I not mention not to call me Mr. Darvon and call me 'Angel' hmm…? I suppose I did."

"Sorry Mr. D-Angel." John said catching himself at the last second.

The bell rang and he said "Have a good day and I hoped you enjoy your first day back!"

Everyone cheered as school ended.

Just then, The P.A. turned on and rumbled "All students please arrive at the Multi-Purpose Room for a speech given to you by the headmaster. Thank you and have a nice afternoon."

Everyone groaned as they head to the MPR.

"Why do they have to lecture us every year about the rules? I mean every other class lectures us about the rules." Phillip groaned as he joined us.

"How long is it?" I asked.

"About 2 hours." Suzy answered as Kade joined us.

"Do you know what I'm thinking guys?" Phillip asked as we nodded.

"2 hours of wonderful sleep!" Phillip, Kyle, Kade, and I exclaimed.

"Let's get our pillows he probably gave it the dorms!" Kade yelled.

We ran to our dorms. As we walked in the hallways ci saw paintings of people I don't know.

Kyle whispered to me "The paintings watch out for intruders and if they see 1 they call the alarm up."

"Plus they are on the job 24/7." Kade said.

I nodded, but I felt scared by the paintings staring at me.

We quickly got our pillows and I admired our dorms before the whisked me away.

"Whoa it's so awesome." I said.

"You say that now but after 4 years it's kind of tiring." Phillip said.

We barely made it in time and no one cared if we had out pillows because some people in our class brought theirs also. We relaxed and went in a fabulous state of dreamland.


	6. Chapter 6

**This is my own story about Norse Gods i don't think there's no characters from PJO but to make sure**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any books published by Rick Riordan**

Chapter 6

I woke up with a jolt as someone named Kyle hit me as hard as can.

"Ow! Why'd you hit me?" I exclaimed.

"I can because I can hit people when they sleep longer than me." He replied smugly before adding "And for calling me a bear!"

Suzy giggled while Kade and Phillip laughed as they were getting up because the speech ended.

"Well you are." They replied.

Kyle scowled and said "Whatever let's prepare our rooms in fit condition."

I was suddenly depressed and sulked my way there because I have nothing there. I arrived in my dorm and I walked to my room where I surprisingly saw a note and sheets on my bed.

The note said _I hope you're not mad at me Simon, I regret I had to do it but it was better if you learned by yourself_ which I agreed to before continuing _I was cable to come as a parent visitor to prepare your bed. I put your clothes in the closet and the suitcase under your bed. I also have food and money stocked in your suitcase and I will send more food and money later._

_Love –Mom_

I was happier because my mom cared about me and prepared my room and everything. I asked Kyle who was in my dorm other than Kade, and Phillip because it has 6 rooms and they were both filled with stuff.

Kyle said "John and Josh are in the room and put your name on the door so people won't go into your room." as he was preparing his room.

I nodded and then just then John and Josh came in and said "Hey guys."

After we all said hi we started working on our room putting up posters and stuff like that. I finished at 8:00p.m. I found that mom bought me a portable TV so I started watching it until Kyle came in and said "Want to play some X-Box?"

I nodded and saw that they were 4 controllers and I began playing Black Ops 2.

"Yes beat that!" I yelled "3rd game in a row I beat you guys!"

"How are you so good?" Phillip yelled.

"It's natural instinct." I replied smugly. "Well I'm going to sleep so good night!"

"I'm going to sleep also so good night guys." Kade also said heading to his room.

"1 on 1, Philip?" Kyle said.

"You're on!" Phillip replied.

I fell asleep on my comfortable bed thinking about today then I fell into a dream sleep.

_I was falling down to the ground. I hit it, but surprisingly no pain. I saw some people through the woods so I went to them. I was about to say hello but I overheard them saying, "Does those witless gods notice anything?" Man #1 said._

"_No my lord, our plan shall go perfectly." Man #2 replied._

"_I sense someone abroad You come out of those bushes and come out right now!" Man #1 said. _

_I revealed myself and I saw his face clearly I was about to yell due to his ugliness but the person said "Go away!"_

I woke up gasping. Nobody noticed anything then I saw the time it was 6:00 A.M.

"I got up and got out the cup ramen my mom packed and put it into the portable microwave she also gave me. I started eating it and I watched TV while eating it making sure the volume wasn't loud. While watching TV I was wondering about the dream I had. After a while I came to a conclusion that it was a nightmare. I also thought I should tell my roommates. I finished my ramen and put it in the trash. As I was trashing it the news program suddenly said "_Breaking News, There was a gas explosion near Memphis, Florida and several people have died. People near Memphis should quickly evacuate in case of poisonous gases. Thank you."_

I quickly stared where it had happened and I saw the same exact place I was been in my dream state. I knew it wasn't a coincidence. I looked at the clock which aid 7:21 A.M. If I try to wake up Kyle, Kade, or Phillip they will murder me so… I knocked on Josh's door which he immediately opened.

"Hey J-"I started.

"You saw the news right?" I nodded as he continued "That was no gas explosion but an attack by the Jotuns."

"What are Jotuns?" I asked.

"They're giants that are against Aesir like the Vanir." Josh said.

"I had a dream…" I told him all about my dream with the mysterious words.

"That's bad that means Jotuns are back. The Norns predicted this was going to happen." Josh said.

"Who are the Norns?" I asked.

"The Norns are the 3 goddesses of fate. " Josh said and continued "They curry water from Urd's well to the tree Yggdrasil, The tree of Life."

"Can we talk about this later?" I asked.

"Sure, and remember we don't have classes but today is an important day. The Norns are going to prophecy something." John continued, "Very rarely the Norns name a prophecy."

"I feel so honored, even though I have no clue what you're talking about so good bye."

As I left the room I quickly changed into my school uniform (I know I hate school uniforms but these kinds were awesome and soft. Apparently its different uniforms for each dorm depending what they're like.) We also got our dorm color which was green and I wondered why we needed the type of color.

Kade finally woke up around 8:00 A.M. and school starts at 8:30 A.M.

I asked "Why do we need school colors?"

"B-because we have 4 colors at Nroman School which are green, yellow, blue, and red. We use these colors for events so there are four teams." Kade yawned.

"What kind of events?" I asked.

"Ask John or Josh they'll know. I'm too tired and hungry right now." said Kyle.

Shrugging, I went to eat some more food. Finally it was 8:30 A.M. and everyone was awake and running to the MPR for the prophecy speaking whose voice would be coming from a tree. Don't ask me why it would be coming from a tree it was something about Yggdrasil. The headmaster, by the way his name is Mr. Quinn, made another speech something like this _"_It's my greatest pleasure to introduce you to our blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, that represents Yggdrasil blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, and now I shall blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, blah, now let the ceremony begin!"

We stared with amazement as the tree seemed to speak in a raspy voice.

It said

_One with one eye is in despair,_

_The liar triumphs over the giant's lair,_

_The heir of the one eye will find its way,_

_Four Companions follow within night and day,_

_One shall lose his only friend,_

_And the hero shall never lose his trend._

The voice dyed away as it said its last sentence. There was a stunned silence before the headmaster said "Teachers would you follow me."

The teachers walked away with the teacher while everyone else was wondering and talking about the prophecy.

"So there will be 5 people going on the quest but the first 2 sentence doesn't make sense." John said.

"Actually it does make sense. One eye is Odin, while the liar is Loki because he lies." Josh said uneasily.

"Then the giants must mean they're the Jotuns." John said.

I popped in saying "So the son of Odin and his companions go to the quest, but one of someone's friends will die?"

"The four companions follow so that means they're either with him or their after him." Josh said.

"But why is Odin in despair?" John said.

"Why would he be in despair the only thing he wonders despair is if one of the gods die, or if, but no that can't happen!" Kyle said horrified.

"How can gods die?" I ask confused.

"They're immortal but they can die if someone manages to kill one with something stronger than Viking metal or in Baldur's case mistletoe." John said.

"Who's Balder?"

"Balder the good is a god who died by mistletoe because the god who almost made him impossible to kill thought mistletoe wasn't strong enough to kill him so she left it alone." Josh answered.

Kyle then said, "Loki learned that Balder's only weakness is mistletoe so he told his brother, Hoder to throw mistletoe at Balder in a ceremony where everyone saw he wasn't able to die."

Phillip finished saying "As Loki guided Hoder's arm, since Hoder was blind, threw the mistletoe which killed Balder immediately."

"When the gods tried to revive Balder, Loki schemed again and made sure not everyone wants him alive again since the only way to let him be revived was to make sure everyone weeps for him, he will come back. Since Loki made a hag called Thaukt not weep for him, who was strongly suspected that she was Loki himself. So there forth Balder wasn't allowed to come back to life." Josh said.

"His wife Nanna was struck with grief that she broke her heart. When Loki heard of this he knew he was hated by the gods then so he quickly fled to a mountain where he built a hut with 4 doors." Kade said.

"Odin wasn't outsmarted and looked for him and when he finally found him Loki fled to a brook and transformed into a salmon. Odin quickly made a fisher's net and captured Loki. As a punishment, Odin bound him into chains and suspended a poisonous serpent above him so drops of venom splattered onto his face. Sigun, his wife, used a cup to capture the venom as it fell, but when she went to empty it, the venom splatters onto him and Loki twists so much he causes earthquakes." finished John.

"But we don't believe that causes earthquakes because Loki is free yet he's not making earthquakes so we think Thor is the one who makes earthquakes when he is very furious which is often." Phillip grinned. The teachers came back and said "Simon Johnson would you please meet us in the teacher's lounge immediately. I slipped away silently while my friends looked confused.

**Hope you enjoyed it**!


	7. Chapter 7

**I opened up a poll that Simon should be with so vote that he should fall in love with.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's books.**

Chapter 7

I met the teachers who were waiting for me in the teacher's lounge.

"Simon, do you know why you're here?" Mr. Colin asked.

I shook my head but I said "Does this have anything to do with the prophecy?"

"Yes, it does and it seems you're the son of Odin." Angel said.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"All of the gods inform us with their children. So we looked in the file of Odin and there were only two. The other one is someone who died already while the only one is you." Mrs. Davids said.

"Odin usually only have godly children so mortal children of Odin are rare." Angel said.

"So I'm supposed to go to the quest well that's nice." I said cheekily.

"Well, you should go on the last week of October so on Sunday since we need to prepare you." Mr. Johanson said gloomily.

"Besides the Norns can only talk on the Autumn Equinox so you're about a month early because they usually give us signs about when the prophecy takes place." Mr. Dale added.

As they told me what to do, and stuff like that I was wondering was I really the one for the quest. I mean I was the beginner, the newbie yet I was singled out for a quest.

I was startled out of my thoughts by someone saying "So Mr. Johnson, you must choose your companions for the quest." Mr. Quinn was saying.

I remember nodding, but I was busy thinking even more.

"Hey, Simon, are you there?" Angel said waving his hand in front of my face. "You can leave now."

I nodded and quickly got out of the teacher's lounge embarrassed. My friends surrounded me including some other girls.

I immediately said "Kyle, and Phillip I definitely want you in the quest." I was about to say Kade you too but Kade saw the look in my eyes and said "No, Simon I won't be going in the quest with you. I had my fair share in quests and I don't really like them."

I nodded and said "Suzy and Sabrina would you like to come with me?" as I saw Sabrina with them.

They nodded and said "Sure! We would like to come."

I said "Then I have all four members for the quest."

We knew about the upcoming hardships and we all said "We're going to have to train harder now." Suzy added "In all of our classes."

We guys groaned and Phillip looked disappointed he couldn't say Jinx again.

Phillip thought and then said "Jinx" feebly.

"It's too late." Kyle said as I nodded with him.

Suzy and Sabrina giggled while Phillip's head drooped again.

"Well we're going on a quest so cheer up or else I will throw something at you will probably hurt, a lot." I said.

Phillip immediately looked happy but nervous maybe because he heard about my magical powers.

Suddenly Joe and his equally ugly, Chuck came up to us.

Phillip suddenly said "Look it's Godzilla and King Kong run for your lives!"

We ran away laughing at Phillip's words. I think those giants were so surprised they forgot how to speak or maybe just maybe they can't speak for more than 5 words at a time.

"Well they're so slow that even an elephant could walk faster than them!" exclaimed Phillip.

"Well I don't think you should say that because they're right behind you punk." Joe said out of nowhere.

Phillip looked at him and said "Is that a flee on your nose? I think it is you should kill it."

Joseph did the most logical thing ever to do slapped his face as hard as he can which caused him to fall over to Chuck who got knocked to the ground.

"Run again!" Suzy screamed.

We finally managed to run away from them and made it to our cafeteria where people are getting food.

"So tomorrow is no school since it's the weekends so that's awesome, no school!" Phillip exclaimed.

"Well tryouts are then so we better do those." Suzy said bringing him back to making him droopy.

"I thought I had time to think I was having nothing to do in school." Phillip and Kyle muttered,

We walked to the arena where we met Cade trying to destroy some dummies and blasting targets apart.

"Hey Cade!" Kade yelled to him.

"What's up Kade!" exclaimed Cade.

Then they both laughed hysterically.

"They're both crazy, but they think their names are funny." Phillip whispered to me.

Cade saw me and said kindly "Hey Simon I was you in class yesterday."

I merely nodded since I didn't know what to do.

Phillip sentenced my death by saying "Simon is awesome at fighting with swords you should fight him." Phillip exclaimed.

"Plus he even knows magic so you guys should have a contest at chucking aura blasts at each other." Kyle added.

"No it's ok; I'm not that good at magic or swordsmanship." I quickly said.

"Yeah right you beat me in swords fighting in your first try." Phillip said.

"Angel was impressed because you summoned twenty aura balls and hit the targets on your first try also!" exclaimed Kyle.

"How do you know I'm good at magic?" I exclaimed.

"I overheard Angel talking to you, and I am in the same class as you." Kyle said.

Desperate to change the subject from Cade trying to kill me I said "What activities are you doing Cade?"

Cade smiled evilly and said "Oh, you're not getting out of fighting me that quickly but I am taking football, swimming, and soccer."

"See everyone's doing swimming, I told you guys." Phillip told Kyle, Suzy, and I.

"You didn't tell us anything." We told him.

"Oh yes I did, I told you directly 'We're all doing swimming! Swimming for the win!' "

"You never told us anything that everyone's doing swimming." Suzy told him as if he was a toddler.

"I give up." Phillip said, defeated.

We guys snickered as he sighed. Cade asked me "Can I see how many aura balls you can throw I set the targets up."

I nodded and concentrated and I threw all the aura balls I could throw before I was tired.

"Wow, you managed to twenty-seven on your second try, that's great!" exclaimed Cade.

I nodded weakly because I was tired.

"Don't worry you will feel that when you're all drained." Cade told me. "How about we battle tomorrow because you're too tired and I will have an advantage." Cade continued.

I was happy I didn't have to fight him today. I knew he was kind because he like to fight fair even though others might not.

"Well, Simon, it won't help you that he's facing you tomorrow. He's the best swordsmen for thirty –years so you're dead." John said.

Then I knew I was dead.


	8. Chapter 8

**I opened up a poll that Simon should be with so vote that he should fall in love with.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's books.**

Chapter 8

"Hey, Earth to Simon, are you there?" Kyle said.

"Does that mean I could steal his money?" Phillip asked.

"Phillip!" Suzy yelled.

"What? I was just asking." Phillip said.

"You sir, shall not speak unless you want something to be chasing you suspiciously with a lot of power." I said mischievously.

"Yes sir, I won't mention stealing anything to you." Phillip said.

"Hey guys!" someone yelled.

"Oh, what's up Sam?" Kyle and Kade said.

"Nothing much and who's the new kid?" Sam asked.

"I'm Simon Johnson and it's a pleasure to meet you." I said remembering my manners my mom taught me and holding my hand out.

Sam shook my hand and said "I'm Sam Chap."

I nodded and tried to escape his iron grip.

He was talking about what he like to do while I was trying to take out my hand then Sabrina said "Sam you're killing his hand so I suggest let go."

Sam looked at my hand and said "Oh sorry I didn't know I was still holding your hand."

"Is it love?" Phillip trying to get an aura blast to his bottom which he got (Don't worry it was a small one.)

Phillip was running around in circles as he tried to put the fire away before I said "Stop touching your butt, it's disgusting."

He yelped and blushed and finally sat down on the ground. He rolled around the grass to get the fire to be smothered.

"Dude you could've just jumped in the pool" I said.

"Any ways you need a new pair of pants because your pants have a hole in it." Kyle said.

"You owe me a new pair of pants!" Phillip said.

"How about I repair it?" I ask.

Cade said "That's complicated magic. It took me twenty seconds to learn." before he grinned to signal it was a joke that fixing was easy.

"It's easier if it's wool but harder if it's metal like swords." Cade continued.

\I nodded and I concentrated that the pants were fixed and then I suddenly thrust my hand at it. I opened my eyes and saw it was fixed.

"Ok it's fixed but you should not anger a magician next time or else they will destroy your pants…_again!" _Kyle said.

Phillip nodded and looked fearfully at me.

I chuckled and said "I won't threaten you unless you do something that angers me such as putting whip cream on my face!" I exclaimed.

Phillip gulped and nodded. Everyone else burst into laughter because normally Phillip is never afraid of someone threatening him.

"Answer me how come your scared of me." I asked.

"You beat me in sword fighting and you know how to do magic The only one next to you I'm scared of is Cade but he's scary because he managed to put whip cream on my face and thinking I was Santa Clause." Phillip said calmly. "And I don't know he got into my room. Cade how'd you get into my house?"

"That's for me to know and you to find out. And Simon I know something else that would frighten him out of his wits, but I can't do it because I'm not fast enough."

For a second Phillip was confused then he seemed to know what he was talking about and said "Please don't say it to him I beg you!" He exclaimed.

"Fine I won't say it to him for now. I will say it… if you do something that angers, annoys, or bores me." Cade said evilly.

He nodded and everyone laughed how many times we made Phillip nervous today.

"I have an idea let's have a picnic at the school park." John said.

"Good idea we can practice events there." Josh said.

Everyone agreed and some people decided to bring games there. We quickly got ready and I wore my sweats which my mom thankfully didn't forget to pack. Everyone was wearing sweats too. Unfortunately we met Vivian and her friends there which kind of burst my bubble.

"Oh look its dirt." Vivian said and her friends laughed.

"Oh look there's some trash." Kyle countered.

"I wouldn't be talking if I was you." Vivian's friends said.

"No, just no." I said suddenly.

"Who are you?" she said sassily.

"Luke I am your father." I replied.

Another of Vivian's friends said "Let's get out of here now we know what's coming here."

"Are you finally leaving? Maybe we can get fresh air now!" I replied excitedly as my friends laughed.

They didn't reply and they walked away storming.

"…Let's play basketball!" I shouted.

Everyone agreed even all the girls and Kim who joined us when Suzy told her. We picked teams and I was on Kyle, Suzy, Phillip, and John's team while the others were Cade, Kade, Sabrina, and Kim. It was sort of unfair but Cade and Kade were the best at basketball so it was fair in skill.

At first they were winning then we kept on tying. Finally it was 28-28 and we were playing for 30. I just took a chance and chucked from half court because I was too lazy to walk a few more steps. Luck was with me and the final score was 31-28.

After this we finally ate and I ate a BLT sandwich which Phillip said "Like a Boss!"

When we finished eating Kyle said "It's time to play a game similar to CTF."

"Which is?" I asked.

"It is Capture the Flag_s_" Kyle replied.

"What's the difference?" I asked again.

"First of all there is 4 teams with multiple players and there is three flags per team." He said as I nodded my head I understand.

"So after about an hour we stop and see which team has the most flags and the team with the most flags will win." Kyle finished.

"But we only have nine players" I said.

"One team will have an extra person." Kade said.

"Ok when are we picking teams." I ask.

So these are the teams; Blue is Sabrina and Phillip. Green is Suzy, Cade, and I, Red is Kyle and John, and Yellow is Josh and Kade.

We used out weapons to fight and since there were 3 of us we each carried a flag while the other teams had to leave one flag behind or carry two flags at a time.

I saw Cade in the corner of my eye facing Sabrina and Phillip at the same time. I saw that their flag was undefended so I quickly got the flag by swooping in and quickly put in the middle of our territory. I saw Kade trying to take ours as we got another flag and I managed to fight him down so he was in jail. After an hour of this fabulous game we stopped.

"Ok time's up!" John yelled as he saw it has been one hour.

Each team brought their flags and we saw that our team with 6 flags while everyone else had 2 flags.

We decided that the winners get to have a free ice cream sundae each. It was about 4:00 P.M. when we got to the ice cream parlor and we got free ice cream. As we hung there and ate ice cream (the others got ice cream also.) As we left to go back to our dorms it was 8:00 P.M.

We separated between the boys' and girls' hallway and we went to our dorm. Kade, Phillip, and Kyle started the X-Box and we played Black Ops. After ten games of winning Black Ops I decided to get ready for bed and come back playing games. I came back seeing them play Halo 4 and I joined them. After winning like five games I when to sleep where my nightmares turned even worse.

**Please vote and keep reading this story!**

**-skleefire10**


	9. Chapter 9

**I opened up a poll that Simon should be with so vote that he should fall in love with.**

**Also this chapter is kind of sorry.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's books.**

Chapter 9

As soon as I drifted off to sleep, I had a dream which really made my hopes dim.

In my dream state I saw a place that had many skulls grinning at me. There was a throne completely made of skulls and there was a hooded figure on it. The hooded figure said with a raspy voice "Welcome Simon Johnson to my castle. I am honored to meet you."

He made a gagging noise which I at first thought, but I soon realized it was a dry chuckle. I was incredibly scared of how he kidnapped me or how I got here.

"Do you see this?" He said waving his arm around. I nodded, before he continued "You and your companions' skulls will be here if you try to go on the quest."

I defiantly said "That'll be likely as you wearing a dress."

"Ok, that's a low blow and second of all I'm wearing a dress because of _someone_ thought I was a girl, put it on."

"Ahahahaha you're wearing a dress!" I said with laughter.

"Silence!" He roared, "If you make another sound I will pulverize you."

"Well it's kind of hard to be serious with a man who's wearing a dress." I snorted.

"That's it good bye go to another dream state now!" He roared again as the scenery changed once more and I arrived in a meadow with plenty of flowers and then it changed again to a dark and somberly temple looking place.

I thought_ darn it why couldn't I sleep in the meadow with the pretty flowers!_

So I randomly said out loud "Why couldn't I be in the meadow with the pretty flowers! I hate you whoever brought me to this stupid place!"

"_So you vent out your anger in this temple young one?" a fatherly voice said._

"Who are you; this is the third time some random dude talked to me!" I yelled.

"_You will learn soon young one why I couldn't be with you through your childhood" _the voice said ignoring me.

"What do you mean?" I said, confused

"_All the answers will come soon and remarkably fast. You are just like a replica of me trying to get more wisdom." _The mysterious voice said again.

"Whatever can I go back to the meadow now?"

"_You must prepare yourself and I shall give you a glimpse of hardships about to come." _The voice said again.

"I just want to go to sleep is that too hard to ask?!" I yelled.

Then I was sucked into a portal where I saw an image of me crossing a bridge with two of my friends. I wondered where the others were when a huge serpent came out of the rocks near the bridge and lunged for it then the image disappeared and I was back in the dark temple.

"_Do you understand the hardships of your quest don't procrastinate and use your wisdom I bestowed you. Never hesitate and be the hero for Asgard." The voice said._

I suddenly knew of how hard it is. The things I imagined before wasn't nothing compared what I learned of the quest. I knew how much the responsibility and I know there's going to be events where I might not even want to go on. But for the sake of Odin I must go on the quest. After then I was transported to the meadow and I drifted off to sleep in my dream land.

**Please vote and keep reading this story!**

**-skleefire10**


	10. Chapter 10

**Vote you guys or won't be able to know which one he likes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's books.**

Chapter 10

I woke up sweating and I looked around to see if there are any evil hooded figures in the shadow. I also checked the windows and armed myself with chopsticks since I was getting ready to eat some noodles again. None of my roommates have a microwave so I couldn't cook stuff like pizza bagel. _Soon I will hate ramen, but for now I must eat It to survive… or I could go to a restaurant._

I crept into Phillip's room and I put whipped cream on his hand then I tickled his nose which he grumbled and he hit himself in the face with the whip cream which caused him to wake up and see a mirror I put carefully above him.

"AHHHH!" He yelled "Its Santa Clause the evil!"

I laughed at him and then he suddenly knew it was a trick. I waited a few seconds then he yelled enough to get the dorm awake.

A few minutes later, Phillip was sitting in a chair being interrogated for waking them up at 6:00 A.M. in the morning on a weekend.

"Blame Simon he woke me up with whip cream." Phillip said.

"Says the one scared of evil Santa Claus." I responded.

"All in favor of making Phillip make food by him say aye." Kyle said.

Everyone said aye except me because I said "What if his food poisons us!"

"I agree we cannot be killed because of him so he shall make food for himself." Josh said.

Everyone agreed while Phillip's eyes grew twice the size they are normally are.

He begged "Please don't make me"

We were joking about punishing him so we waited a few seconds before saying "Relax dude we were joking and if you try to fight us we will get Cade."

He nodded and promised he won't do anything to us. We ate noodles and we went to the swimming pool because it was tryouts for both boys and girls swimming. There are only ten players in each tam yet there were at least a hundred students trying out.

I was racing with nine other people and the whistle blew signaling the start of the race. We were supposed to do three laps and whoever got the fastest timing there would be going to the next round. If it's a tie they both go to the next round. After a while Kyle, Cade, and I were in the team with some other guys. The coach lectured about it's important to keep swimming or else we'll be beaten by other schools. You see this is school is like a normal school so we will be facing other regular schools. He also said something about teamwork and sportsmanship.

I learned that the tennis tryouts were today too so I went and got a tennis racket which my mom sent to me in time thank goodness.

As I was walking there Phillip met me there because he was also going to tennis. He was drinking a Slurpee while walking and I asked "Where did you get the Slurpee?"

He pointed at the Slurpee shop right there in front of the Swimming pool. I mentally face palmed because I had money with me, but I remembered that tennis will probably make me sweaty so I'll get a Slurpee on my way back.

The coach seemed nice but strict on what to do. Only eight people can make it and thankfully Kade and I were two of them. I learned that Phillip is really good and played since he was nine but I was better even though I also started at nine years old. I got a Slurpee on my way to our dorms and Phillip was going to the dorm without getting a drink so I went by myself alone.

I saw Cade demolishing dummies and I was about to sprint cause I remembered the duel but at the last second he saw me and called out "Let's have the duel now!"

I nodded weakly, and prepared myself for the worst.

It wasn't that bad actually he just barely won even though I'm a beginner. He gasped for breath even though he won and said "Now, time for magic fighting."

I groaned mentally.

He threw an aura ball at me and I dodged and sent one back. It was like this until Cade thought he's got enough of this and he hit me with aura blast which sent me winded. I got back right up and I transferred my anger into my hands and Pushed forward closing my eyes. I heard a distant sonic boom and I opened my eyes and saw Cade weakened and he said "I give up you win."

I shook my hands with Cade and he said "Great job Simon there's not many Magic Users here and none of them can defeat me."

I smiled hesitantly and I saw he means me no harm. I met with Kyle, in the dorm, which was playing Modern Warfare 3 and I joined them. This time we played online and we owned almost all the games we played. Finally I decided to stop and read the textbooks that came today. After studying the concepts of Norse and Viking stuff I looked at the **Battle Styles and How to Use Them.** It gave me a lot of ideas on how to fight yet i didn't go to the arena to practice them. I decided I will practice in arena class.

After a while Phillip came into my room and said "Do you want to go the restaurant to get some food?"

I said "Sure so do we pay for our own meals?"

He nodded and left the room. I put some money in my wallet and put my student ID card from last year until we get out ID cards.

As we were walking there I asked Kyle "When do we get our ID cards and what's the restaurant called?"

"We get ID cards on Monday and the restaurant's called _Viking Food."_ He replied.

I grinned because we're technically Vikings.

"Is the food good?" I asked.

"Yeah it's really good and you should taste the Buffalo wings it tastes soooooo good." Phillip said drooling.

"I bet it costs a lot." I said.

"It does cost a lot but they give you a lot of Buffalo wings that serves at least four people. Get the party serving, if you get one." Kyle said.

"How much is the party serving?" I curiously asked.

"It serves eight people." Phillip said matter-of-factly.

"How many servings serving can you eat?" I exclaimed.

Phillip said "four" while Kyle said "three."

"I'm not eating just one serving!" I said angry.

"Fine, I will get a hamburger than you I'll be able to eat three servings while I eat two.

I nodded and we arrived at the restaurant where we got in line. After a few minutes of waiting we ordered one party Buffalo wings, one hamburger, three large drinks, and three fries. We filled our drinks (I got Dr. Pepper.) and the food came out where we went to a table and started eating. We just talked about games and stuff like that. After we finished eating and trashed everything away it was about 4:00 P.M. We went to the arena and fought each other. Phillip lost to me but Kyle managed to defeat me. They practiced archery as I tried to make aura blasts and I practiced aura balls. After a while it started to get dark and we quickly went back to our dorms where we saw Kade playing Black ops by himself.

We said "Do you mind if we join?"

He nodded as he fired at an enemy and failed to kill him.

"Come on how did he not die." He rage quitted out of the game and we plugged in three more controllers and we started to play. After a while, I stopped owning everyone at the game and I went to eat some bread for dinner. After I ate the bread I started studying again since there's nothing to do but defeat my friends in games. So I went to sleep even though I knew there is going to be a dream. I drifted off to sleep and to my surprise there was no dream, only peaceful silence and good sleep. I woke up in the morning to the birds twittering in the tree right outside of our window. I felt energized and refreshed even though today's the basketball tryouts. There I saw Kyle, Kade, and Josh.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger I was running out of ideas.**

**Please vote and keep reading this story!**

**-skleefire10**


	11. Chapter 11

**Vote you guys or won't be able to know which one he likes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's books.**

Chapter 11

This time, only fourteen players could get in. Everyone there was good and I barely got in. Josh, and Kyle got in, but Kade was the backup of the team. The coach said he could play when one of the fourteen players were sick. Kade nodded even though he was a backup.

Kyle whispered to me "Kade is a beginner in basketball I can't believe he managed to be a back-up because a lot of people who tried out are really good." but Kyle seemed excited that Kade would get to pay when someone gets sick. Our team shot hoops, passed, and dribbled everywhere for an hour until the coach let us leave.

Kade was waiting for us and he saw what to do in a game, sort of. We talked about it for a while and the new arrived at the park. We played some basketball, soccer, and football. After a couple hours we got hungry and went to _Chipotle_. Yes I know why would there be a _Chipotle _store in a Viking academy. The reason is because someone argued and got some students to revolt against the headmaster until he finally moved the boundaries a little where _Chipotl_e is so people go there now. I ordered a burrito, chips, and a medium drink while the others ordered a large drink instead.

The food was excellent and we talked about our school.

Kyle said at one point "The school is I think in danger."

We asked why and he responded "Because of the prophecy." and he refused to give more answers so we were confused the sudden act of him. After we finished we jogged our way to the dorms and we just relaxed and watched some TV. I was about to leave when the TV suddenly blared out _"Breaking News!" _I wondered as I watched the screen intently like the others. _"There was a death near the Nroman School but not one of its students. The death looked intentional and the victim, we think, a teacher of the school and his name was, Mr. Debusky." _Even though it was serious I laughed mentally because who seriously has a last name of Debusky.

"_Thank You for Listening and here's back to your episode." _

We were all wondering about what happened and I asked "Who is Mr. Debusky?"

"He's the Fighting against the Dark teacher. He gives classes to people older than seventeen." Kyle said horrified.

"Without him this school is in danger because he's the greatest teacher and whoever killed him must be very powerful. I think the only thing it could only be Jotuns." Kade said.

"Of course it's the Jotuns! Didn't you see the large footprints around his corpse and when they gave a close view of him he looked like he was hit by a club!" Josh exclaimed, scared.

Then the PA blared _"All students please go to your dorms immediately, and activities that were interrupted or hasn't started will be trying out again the next week, thank you."_

"This proves it, we're in danger." Josh said firmly.

Right at the moment John and Phillip burst in and started to say "Did you-"

"Yes we did and why are we in danger Josh" I asked.

"Our teacher was murdered and plus we have to stay in our dorms for today and all activities are cancelled until next week." Josh said, worried.

We all nodded because of the situation we're in.

Phillip tries to get the mood less grim by saying "At least, no one's going to be killed here."

"I don't know Phillip; the school's defense is weaker since Mr. Debusky is gone." John said.

"I bet you all the girls are probably screaming 'We're all going to die' "I said.

Phillip, Kade, and Kyle laughed while John and Josh were smiling. The tension lessened a little before Phillip said "Enough Mushy stuff, it's time to play X-Box!"

After a while, we kept trading in since John and Josh also played. The top two will get to play while the others switch. That means I stayed playing in the game forever. We were in our tenth game when we hear a scream. We quickly rushed out and I gripped the flash drive really tight in case of something. We saw a painting slashed and a lot of teachers crowding over something. I managed to take a look and saw a student injured but looks scared.

She was saying "There was a hooded man with a knife and I tried to run away since I had no weapons with me. He managed to slash me, but then the painting screamed for me, so the teachers came but he vanished."

The teachers looked worried as they asked questions to her.

"Now we are fir sure that he is after our school, but why are they attacking our school?" I asked.

They shrugged and shook their heads.

Phillip muttered "This never happened before. If this school's not safe nowhere is safe. "

We all agreed with Phillip, even though the headmaster seemed weak, I knew by his looks as serious things happen that he is a dangerous opponent.

When we were all in the dorms again I finally told my roommates about my dream. I told them about the hooded figure, the mysterious voice, and the meadow with flowers which Phillip laughed to.

I demanded "What!"

"You dream about flowers Ahahahaha!" Phillip said manically.

"Whatever," I said and continued my story. After I finished there was an awkward silence before Kade said "Who wants to-"

I immediately said "ME!"

Then Kyle and Phillip said it. Josh and John had to wait for the next round in Black Ops 2. After a while we got bored and started doing a paper ball way. At one point I hit Phillip with an aura ball which he yelled at me.

"No more magic from now on!" He yelled.

We continued the paper fight and I made a paper airplane and shot it at Kyle which he hit in the arm and he winced. Did I forget to mention I put a paper clip on it? After a while we got bored again. We ate noodles and Ramen before watching TV acting like the characters. We went to sleep and then right at 6:00 A.M. the P.A. blared out all students today there will be no school so please study your textbooks. Thank you."

All of my roommates would've been happy but there were so many accidents we were tense and worried. I tried going back to sleep, but I couldn't help wonder what would happen today.

**Sorry for the cliffhanger I was running out of ideas.**

**Please vote and keep reading this story!**

**-skleefire10**


	12. Chapter 12

**Vote you guys or won't be able to know which one he likes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's books.**

Chapter 12

"So what do we do? Eat ramen, and noodles, play games, or watch TV."

"We can't do anything. The power's out. The lights are the only things solar powered." John said grimly.

I groaned and asked "What do we eat and use as entertainment."

"We eat bread and use Phillip for entertainment or play cards." Kyle said.

5 hours later we're eating garlic bread while listening to Phillip joking and playing Go Fish.

10 hours later we're dying of boredom and then we got our last hope, studying. I used to like studying but not anymore.

"Ugh! When are we going to get out of this prison!" Phillip said in frustration.

"Probably tomorrow." Josh said.

"I can't believe I'm saying this, but I actually want to go to school." I groaned.

"I don't think there's anything boring as this." Kyle said.

"No actually Vivian's parties are worse." Kade said.

"Oh yeah huh, that was my worst time of my life she basically locked us in there and tortured us with makeup." Kyle said shaking.

"I'm going to sleep." I yawned.

"It's like 7:00 P.M." Kade said.

"Exactly my point, I'm bored." I responded to him.

I went to my room, and I found a paper airplane, and then I got an idea.

One hour later and I had all my supplies ready.

I opened my door a little and I yelled "DIE!"

Everyone stared at me and then they were bombed with paper airplanes. After a couple minutes they fought back by throwing the paper airplanes back at me. I dodged them all and I kept on throwing them. It was a huge war and then finally I ran out, so I closed my door and locked while getting out my Nerf Gun which was a machine gun. I had about five clips so about five hundred Nerf bullets and I got it ready. I opened the door and fired it all. Josh and John fell first. Kyle was protecting himself with his paper airplanes before one hit him in the mouth so he fell. After three clips they were all in the ground pretending to be dead.

I laughed and said "Try to beat that, ladies" and then I locked the door.

Finally we cleaned up and we were saying how it was the most fun moment of today. I also learned something Nerf Guns are a lot better than paper airplanes. I put all my Nerf stuff in my closet and my friends said they were going to get some Nerf stuff and fight back next time. I grinned and said "You never know when I'm going to strike."

After Phillip and Kade left to their rooms I whispered to Kyle "I'm going to put whip cream on my bullets and shoot it at Phillip tomorrow morning."

Kyle grinned and gave me thumbs up. I went to sleep, thinking _I have the worst luck here so I'm probably going to get a dream from a weird person._

But like yesterday I didn't get a dream so I was a little worried. I got out my Nerf Gun put some whip cream on the bullets and walked to Phillip's room.

I yelled "Wake Up!"

Phillip got up immediately and then I said "Hasta la Vista, Baby!" and I started shooting at him. But as I started shooting at him, he got out his Nerf gun but it only had a little ammo so I kept firing and he fired at me.

Ten minutes later, I was standing there all happy while a fuming Phillip was covered in whipped cream. My roommates laughed at him and he went to go take a shower near our room. He came back grumpy and said "I hate you Simon, this is the second time you did this!"

I grinned and said "Do you know what I do to people who annoy me?"

He didn't understand at first but after a few seconds he got what I meant and said "Sorry, I won't complain again!"

Then I suddenly grabbed a Nerf gun out of nowhere and I shot him until he retreated to his room.

Everyone laughed hard as he retreated. I grinned and shot some more bullets at his door. Then the door opened and he started firing at me. It turned into an all-out war. Josh, John, and Kade were hit in the first moments of the better then Kyle got hit by a stray bullet. Finally I barely won since Phillip lost all his bullets because he kept missing me.

"I won!" I said.

"Aw come on, you had the machine gun!" Phillip said to me.

"_You're the one who surprised me!" _I said with intense annoyance in my voice.

He gulped and nodded. I smiled mentally because I knew he was afraid of me, a lot.

I said to him "Why are you so scared, it's not like I threatened you."

He nodded and quickly went to his room.

The announcing thingy blared out "Todays school is closed again, Have a good day!"

We all groaned when we heard that. Then the Announcement thing blared out "Electricity is back up!"

We all cheered to that. We rushed for the x-box and thankfully I was there first.

We played a lot of games today and I owned them so badly. We ate some ramen like always and went back to games. I finally lost so I went and studied and accidently took a nap on the couch. I woke up at about 5:00 P.M. and I saw them playing…Mario Karts?

"Why are you guys playing Mario Karts?" I asked.

"Because this fool thinks he's better than me in any game so I challenged him to every game we have." Phillip said angrily pointing at Kyle.

Kyle replied angrily "Says the one who got hit by those plant things!"

"Oh, yeah you hit the person on the chair in Tennis!" retorted Phillip.

"You passed the ball to me when like everyone was open on your team!" Kyle said fuming.

"Well in Donkey Kong you fell off the platform because you're a gorilla!" Phillip said.

I almost laughed then but Kyle said "Well you kept shooting yourself in Halo 4!" Kyle replied.

"At least I didn't bonk my head in Black Ops 2!" Phillip said.

I butted in and said "You can't bump your head in Black Ops 2."

"Yes you can! Kyle showed us a way he can by head butting a car!"

I was just resisting laughing when Kyle said "You landed on the top of a C4 and blew yourself up!"

Phillip concentrated on the game instead of replying to Kyle. Finally after ten minutes of tense driving, Kyle won. He laughed and said it's now seven to five! Phillip grimaced and said "There are five more games left and they're all my favorites."

Then Kyle just knew he was in trouble. He had to win two more games and then he is better than Phillip, but Phillip just needed to win four games so he will win. The next game was Super Smash Brawl which Kyle is pretty good at but Phillip is even better. Kyle looked worried and chose Meta Knight while Phillip chose Lucario.

I said to Kyle "You're going to lose! Why did you choose Meta Knight?"

"Phillip easily won and very quickly also. Now it's time to play…

**Cliffhanger, sorry ran out of ideas. Tell me what game they should play next!**

**Please vote and keep reading this story!**

**-skleefire10**


	13. Chapter 13

**Vote you guys or won't be able to know which one he likes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's books.**

Chapter 13

They started playing the one and only, Modern Warfare 3. At first Phillip was winning, but then Kyle was catching up in points. Finally Phillip got the 5000 points while Kyle got 4,980. Kyle was furious, but Phillip was a boiling vat of happiness. Then they started playing, Pacman?

I asked "How do you play Pacman on a X-Box."

"We found this on a sale so we decided to play It." said Kyle.

"Kyle got up to level 30 while Phillip got up to level 27 before he lost all his lives.

"YES!" Kyle exclaimed.

Phillip groaned as he put in the next game which was Star Wars and they took forever trying to complete the missions in the fastest times. Finally Phillip won. Now it was up to the last game to decide the outcome of the match.

"We can't find the last game!" Phillip said.

"That means the outcome is a tie!" I said. "So that means that both of you are equal in skill."

"NO!" Phillip and Kyle said glaring at each other.

"Yes," I said calmly.

They looked like they're about to cry but they shook hands and the rushed to their rooms in case they have an extra game in there. I laughed with everyone else while John and Josh kept studying. Kade and I played Black Ops 2 and I won in every game in online multiplayer while I lost one game to Kyle in regular multiplayer. We ate bread and noodles while we started playing again.

It was night when we stopped playing because our eyes were redder than a red flower. We went to sleep and the next thing I know it was dark outside and I checked my clock. I read 4:00 A.M. I went to the bathroom to take a shower then I came back studying a book. I wished it wasn't so dull. I guess I took a nap because I found it at 7:39 A.M.

The speaker blared out suddenly "_Today school will be open. Please come to school, thank you."_

"YES!" I yelled and I heard Josh, John, and Kyle yelled that too…and a lot of other dorms also. I danced a little because finally we would get out of this, how Phillip would put it, dreary place of boredom. I quickly wore my uniform while getting my sword and backpack since we would need it today.

I knocked on Phillip's room and he yelled "come in!"

I opened door and I got shot by a lot of Nerf Bullets as he shot those at me.

"Die you villain!" He yelled at me.

I dodged really quickly and rushed to my room. He kept firing after me as he picked up bullets from his missed shots. I knew he was mad at me so I prepared the best kind of bullets. Whip cream on Suction bullets that can stick to anything! I got out machine gun without locking the door to my room. Phillip barged in and shot me before trying to escape when I shot him with the special bullets. Finally he tried to surrender so I gave him thirty seconds to escape to his room while I loaded my clip. Phillip made a break for his room but tripped on the rug. I got the clip ready and waited the final seconds before shooting him again. He looked for his which he dropped and tried to reach for it but hastily retreated when five bullets hit his hand and Phillip tried to get rid of the bullets. He held his hands up in surrender. I finally stopped when I used my last bullet on his forehead. I saw that he was covered in bullets. I grinned as he was not amused.

He yelled at me "Stop freaking shooting me or else you will expect something in the mornings!"

"I'll lock my door." I replied.

"I'll ask Kyle to pick the lock." responded Phillip.

I knew he was going to carry out his threat so as I went to school today I tried to think a way to prevent him. I was walking to school when the speaker blared "_Everyone to their dorms quickly an unidentified stranger has gotten in the school. I repeat an unidentified stranger came to our school. Thank you." _

I quickly walked to the dorms as I thought _do they have to say thank you every time?_

I got into our dorm and I quickly thought of a plan to get Phillip out of my room. I told the others since Phillip wasn't here "Guys don't come into my room I'm preparing a trap for Phillip and prevent Phillip from getting into my room until I come out." They nodded gloomily since we have to be in this place of boredom. I opened the door slightly and put a bucket of water on it. An old trick, I know. I put some water protected sheets that wasn't noticeable under it even though I can remove stains using my magic. I made the protective sheet really slippery but stay in place so he would fall on a trip wire I got from a hardware store long time ago. When he touches the concealed trip wire a bunch of whip cream will fall out of a bucket suspended in air which will out and it will fall out drowning him with cream. Also the trip wire will pull the trigger on the Nerf machine gun and will fire five hundred bullets on him. I also had enough trip wire to put it on a video camera see would see everything. I set it up correctly and got everything ready. I ate some dinner consisting of bread, noodles, and water. I played some games before going to sleep. I went to sleep, happy and excited.

**Phillip's point of view.**

Ahahahaha, I got my bucket of whip cream and Nerf gun and went to Simon's room in the morning. It was dark in the rooms because all of us put curtains on the windows. I am so evil I complimented to myself. I opened the door where then a bucket of water hit me and I fell. Down and slipped because the bucket was on my head and I couldn't see anything

I took off the bucket just to let whip cream splatter all over me. I tried to get up, but randomly a lot of Nerf Bullets him me everywhere. _Where are these surprises coming from! _I thought.

I kept getting hit then I fled the room. I saw I had at least one hundred bullets on me. It stopped firing when I moved though. I entered again with nothing to stop me. I suddenly got hit with another barrage of bullets when I crossed the room at a certain point. I retreated to the safety of my room.

**Simon's Point of View.**

I woke up and I heard a distant closing of a door. I looked and saw it was about 7:00 A.M. I checked the video camera to see if there was anything. I saw it was on and I stopped the tape. I looked at the video camera and I pressed replay. When it finished I was laughing so hard I almost cried. I cleaned the mess off the sheet and replaced everything again. I put whip cream on the bullets because just in case Phillip tried to get in my room again only this time if something tried to run past it a black cloth would go over them and make him even more scared. Little did I know, the trap saved my friends and me our lives.

**This is not a crossover they don't meet or anything.**

**Please vote and keep reading this story!**

**-skleefire10**


	14. Chapter 14

**Vote you guys or won't be able to know which one he likes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's books.**

Chapter 14

There was a thief. No one knew his name so let's call him Bob. Bob realized he couldn't spell thief so became a burglar. Bob soon realized he couldn't spell burglar so he became a murderer. For a while, he was ignorant then he realized he couldn't spell murderer even though he was a good one. He met a man; we don't know his name so call him Steve. Steve gave Bob a job and that was a hunter. Bob could spell hunter and he killed people who Steve wanted dead and he pays well. Bob was sent on a mission to kill Simon and his friends to stop him from going on a quest. Bob was somewhat a coward of mysterious stuff but he wasn't afraid of a kid. Steve gave him Simon's room and Bob went there. Bob silently opened the door and went into Simon's room. Don't ask me how he got passed the paintings for I don't know. Bob as he went in there got hit by a random bucket filled of water. He was doused in water and took off the bucket off his head. He walked then he tripped since the floor was slippery and he hit a tripwire even if he didn't know it. Suddenly cream splattered all over him then a lot of random started pelting him and he tried to escape. Bob almost made it when a flying figure covered him and he burst out of the dorm screaming and disappeared. So that's how Bob failed in a trying to kill Simon.

**This is not a crossover they don't meet or anything.**

**Please vote and keep reading this story!**

**-skleefire10**


	15. Chapter 15

**Vote you guys or won't be able to know which one he likes!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's books.**

Chapter 15

Simon woke up to a scream and he saw mess. He quickly checked his video camera and saw a man that looks completely different then Phillip. He was wearing all black, but he didn't have a mask. I knew it was trouble and I called the office.

I said to the person who picked up "Hello, I'm Simon from the boys Dorms. I heard a scream and could you get someone up to Dorm 307? Thank you."

The person replied "Of course Simon we would send one over right now."

In a couple minutes Angel came to our dorm and said "Simon are you there?"

I nodded and I explained what I did and showed him the video camera.

"You were very lucky Simon let's hope it won't happen again."

I nodded I knew how dangerous it was and if I didn't make that trap I would probably be dead by now.

"But what's curious why he only came to your room like he knew who to kill." Angel said thoughtfully.

I had a brain wave and told Angel about my dreams. He nodded thoughtfully and said "I would see that there would be more security because it's certainly not safe around here anymore and are you practicing your magic?"

I nodded to his question and I blurted out "What if the quest is not on the week of Halloween, but closer actually then Odin would be in trouble!"

Angel was confused and then he understood "Yes I understand what you mean I will inform the other teachers when I get back."

I grinned thankfully to him and he smiled back and said "Don't worry just prepare more traps to your room and to your window just in case."

I nodded and thought of all the possible traps. I said to him "Could you get me some tripwire for traps."

"Yes, I can I actually have a lot at my house I will give it to you today."

He left shortly after inspecting our rooms and said as he left "Ask the others to make some traps in case also since they're also going on the quest."

I nodded and I called to my friends when he left.

"What?" they demanded.

I told them to make traps so evil newbs won't come into our rooms so we went to work. I added a thing that burns someone's hands when you touch it. It stores sunlight and heat into it and when someone touches it it's like touching a metal pan in the oven at 500 degrees Celsius. _It actually worked and I think I'm putting it on the window so no one could get through there. _I thought I locked the window door in case and reset my original trap. I also put trip wire surrounding my bed also. I connected the tripwire Angel gave me to a lot of things that will slide out of my bed. I also made an automatic smelly sock thrower. When someone comes to me in the morning or night without me knowing it shoots a lot of socks at them that are smelly. I finally finished it and I read a story about Norse. I saw that once the Jotuns had stolen Thor's hammer, Mjollnir and Thor was so angry he was about to bash them all the way to Valhalla, but Loki calmed him down and schemed a way to get his hammer back. The Jotuns wanted Freya to be their bride so the chief Jotun made a deal. Freya would never make the deal so Thor, grudgingly, acted and looked likes Freya. Long story short they got their hammer back and Thor knocked out a lot of Jotuns on the way back. I also read a book how Thor's wife, Sif lost her hair. Loki shaved her golden hair off in her locked bedroom at night. Thor caught him before he could leave. Sif was crying a lot and Thor demanded to make Loki give back her hair. Loki was scared and agreed to his demand. Loki thought the dwarves could replace her hair because they can spin thread so finely and goldenly. The dwarves made her hair, made Odin's spear, and made a ship for Freya. Two brothers Eitri and Brokk where working on Mjollnir, but when Loki interfered he somewhat ruined the hair so it would be shorter when he suggested a contest between them when the were making Thor's hammer. Loki shape shifted into a fly and stung Brokk a lot when he was making the hammer. After the third time Loki the fly stung him in between the eyes so he wouldn't be blinded for a short time, Mjollnir was not perfect anymore. Because of that the hammer wasn't perfect. Loki schemed many ways and some of the gods weapons weren't perfected and all because of a contest.

**I'm moving this story soon to Norse Mythology when I get my computer back.**

**Please vote and keep reading this story!**

**-skleefire10**


	16. Chapter 16

**Vote you guys or won't be able to know which one he likes!**

**Special thanks to **_**SilverShadows12**__** for helping me to get more ideas for my story.**_

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's books.**

Chapter 16

I went to my friends' bedrooms to see their traps. The one that had the least, but most affecting was Josh's. He had the worst thing next to mankind or only to men anyways. When you enter his room four walls surround you that reach the ceiling. On the wall it has signs saying "Since you entered here you will not have good food for the rest of your life and you won't be able to sleep." He also put a heavy thin sheet of plastic so when someone's fingers gets on the ledge and opens the door the sheet will come crashing down on his fingers. He put two of those inside and outside the window. The one that will have the least affect was Kyle's on the window. Kyle put a boot that will kick them when they reach up there. The most affecting on the door was when Phillip put a boot on the inside door. When someone opens the door it kicks the really hard and it will trigger the Nerf Gun with Smelly cheese on the bullets. He made a device so it will pull the trigger and reload. The other ones were mediocre. If it was on a scale I would rate Kyle's 7, Phillip's 9, Mine 8, Josh 8, John 8, and Kade 7. We made our traps less noticeable and we played some games and at food. This time John said "I'll play and I'll be trying."

We wondered if he's really good or not and he owned us so bad that if I was a dog I would've went to my mom in shame. I managed to win two games but he won like eight games. No one else got a win. There also were no ties. It was either a huge win for John or a win I barely make it for me. He was immensely happy while we were tending our throbbing hands.

"Did he have like a boost of ego, or drink a potion?" Phillip asked.

"I think he was saying the truth about him not trying." I responded.

"How can he, he never played more than an hour!" Phillip exclaimed.

"Maybe he was just not interested until now." I said.

"It's the same game we always play!" Phillip told me.

"So, could there be changes of mood?" I said uncertainly.

"No way! He only studies, eats, sometimes play games, study more and repeats that!" Phillip said to me, confused.

"Um…maybe a-"I started

"He's an imposter!" Kade blurted out.

"No that's not it there would be no way except…." Phillip and I started then we look at each other.

"Hey John, could you come out here!" We both yelled.

"Sure!" John replied.

We all looked at each other again he never gets out of his room unless he's hungry or wants to play games. I was immediately suspicious because there is only one person who could possibly act like John yet not acts like John. Phillip looked over to me and we both nodded. John or someone suspicious came out and I said "John how much is a dollar?"

He immediately said "one hundred cents d- I mean why?" He responded.

Phillip, Kade, Josh, Kyle, and I knew the real John would never say that.

"John you're under arrest" Phillip said all F.B.I.

"Why?" John said curiously.

"Because" Phillip started dramatically, I interrupted Phillip before he could say another word "Because, you are not the real John." I said.

"Finally guys! Do you not know how to detect an imposter?" The person said.

"Cade, why don't you just bring John back?" I said tiredly.

Cade changed back into himself and said "You're no fun."

"I know I'm no fun, but where'd you learn to shape shift?" I asked.

"It's not shape shifting, it's magic." He responded.

"Anyways where'd you learn to do that?" I asked again.

"I'll teach you later I got to bring John back first." Cade said.

I gave up and sighed "Fine I'll let you teach me later."

He nodded and went to get John back to us.

Kyle whispered to me "I wonder why they started it?"

I responded "Why don't you ask him, not me."

He nodded before waiting for John in silence. Cade brought John and then he suddenly went to Phillip's room calling out "Phillip I need back my helmet for something."

We silently chuckled among ourselves since he doesn't know about the trap Phillip made. Cade opened the door got kicked out by a bot and he went tumbling. He got up only to be shot down by a lot of bullets with smelly cheese on it. He quickly shut the door since that's what seems to be causing it. Cade glared at Phillip before saying "Why'd you set up the trap for!"

"In case of evil people since there was an attempt to kill Simon because he was going on the quest." Phillip and Kyle said.

We informed Cade of the event and he looked very thoughtful.

He finally asked after a long time "So I can't creep into Phillip's room and try to scare him?"

I nodded and replied "You and me buddy."

He grinned because he knew what I was talking about which Phillip also knew about.

"Yes, no more stupid meanies trying to scare me!" Phillip said relieved

I whispered to Cade "I know how to bypass it, I'll tell you when you teach me how to shape shift."

He mouthed to me "When school is open again."

I nodded because it was dangerous times just to practice in the arena. The only thing that is not risky is to go eat at a restaurant because our food tastes horrible. Endless days of Noodles and Bread!

"Phillip, do you know that something's behind you" I said when I saw him opening his room a tiny crack to see if it would activate.

He spun backwards but he accidently spun too hard since he hit the door wide open. He knew he was in deep doo-doo and tried to run but got kicked in the rear. He groaned and got up, but he was shot in the back at least six times before stopping.

Phillip glared at me when Cade and I laughed.

"Simon you are dead!" Phillip said.

"Too bad you don't even have another nerf gun." I said.

"Oh yes I do" as he went to get his sniper/machine Nerf Gun. That gun has an ammo of twenty shots per clip and sniper with high powered speed. I went to my room and got out my machine gun and positioned myself at the table. Phillip came out and then became the madness. Cade happened to have a Nerf gun with him so he participated too. Kade and Kyle also got their gun which was kind of slow rate but can shoot six shots before reloading. After a huge battle, I was the only one surviving next to Phillip. We stared at each other before firing again, finally Phillip fell.

I looked around at the immobile pretend bodies before saying "This…Is….Sparta!"

Then the others who had guns started shooting at me before falling down again. I pretended I was dead until someone said "Cut!" We all got up again. Someone handed me a video camera before noticed he was Sam.

"Sam how'd you get here!" I asked.

Sam responded "Well I came here with Cade with a video camera and I'm in Cade's dorm.

I nodded gratefully as I saw the battle replayed. I went into my room carefully and I got out my lap top which I rarely used. I put the lap top on the desk with my charger. I posted the Nerf Battle on YouTube and this was the title "The Battle for Sparta" When I check it later in ten minutes it had one hundred views and I got three subscriptions. I chuckled and studied more about Norse Mythology. I saw that Loki was the shape shifter. Odin would do anything for wisdom; Thor was the guardian of Asgard. The Jotuns were the gods' enemies. Vanir are like peaceful enemies. I kept reading and I wonder what being the son of Odin can do. I found the section around Odin's children and they usually have wisdom in the face of danger, skill with sword, spear, and they can read minds when they concentrate hard enough. We can also read poetry very well, like William Shakespeare. It was aid that on battle that son of Odin can be fearsome and shows no mercy. I wondered about that on a little. I obviously know that I can to magic. It is also said when they acclaim a spear that the target he aims at will never miss. I grinned at that then suddenly a muffled _boom _came and I wondered what happened. There was a yell "it's Fenrir's offspring'! Run for your lives!"

There was some clashes while my friends I grabbed our weapons and ran to outside the dorms. There was a couple boys who were fighting them and one of them looked tired.

One of them shouted to me "Quickly help us defeat those wolves!" I activated my sword and saw a wolf leap at me with a bloodthirsty look; I yelped and slashed at it wildly. I hit him directly and then he died. After he died, a blue mist took his place and disappeared. I wondered what happened as I kept fighting the endless amounts of wolves. Finally the teachers came and they made them retreat. As I looked around, I saw one of the boys and Josh were injured and were on the ground. The teachers took him to the nurse, while I and my friends stayed still.

"I wonder how that happened." Kyle whispered his face white as a ghost.

I knew this place was becoming more and more dangerous. First a murderer killed Mr. Debusky, then a murderer tried to kill me, and finally some monsters attacked us. Suddenly the speaker blared "All students arrive at the MPR immediately. Thank you." We quickly went there and I put my flash drive safely in my pocket. When everyone came there the Headmaster said "I would like to thank Simon, Kyle, Kade, Josh, Cade, John, Phillip, Jeff, Brian, and Sam for fighting off the wolves enough so the teachers will be able to help. Two of them Josh and Jeff were injured so they will not be able to attend here. That's not the main reason the reason why we gathered here is that our school is under attacked lately and becoming more dangerous because of this, I know it's dangerous but we must take a chance and make sure everyone can defend themselves. " He paused to let the words sink in before saying "The teachers will be alert and please help us find any hint that something suspicious. Thank you, and prepare yourselves." He ended the speech.

Everyone started to leave and my friends and I waited for Cade who was struggling against people as he tried to get to us. Finally he made it and we head over to the dorms. Cade left us and we went in our dorms and we knew there was a thief since some of our stuff was gone and MW3 was gone! We gasped at how someone could do such a thing and then we heard a silky voice saying "Hello boys I hope you're not displease" we turn around to see Vivian.

**I'm moving this story soon to Norse Mythology when I get my computer back.**

**Please vote and keep reading this story!**

**-skleefire10**


	17. Chapter 17

**The poll is now on my profile so please vote!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's books.**

Chapter 17

I immediately blurted out "EW why is she in our room? Is she like a pervert?"

My friends snickered while she said "Well Simon-"

Before she could say anything I immediately said "How do you know my name or dorm number you stalker!"

My friends couldn't contain it and laughed.

She sneered and said "You'll be laughing now but you won't be when I break all of your stuff."

I gaped at her before saying "We'll get a lock." which my friends agreed to.

"So I'll pick the lock, you little boy." She said.

"Well if I'm a little boy then you must be a bratty trash!" I said as if I just realized it.

Phillip added "Plus she smells like smelly cheese."

And then we all laughed hard because of Phillip's remark.

"Well there goes your MW3" Vivian said which stopped my friends and me to stop laughing.

"Now if you say anything else all your stuff gets destroyed, so my dear friends" which we gagged almost to "the only reason I came here is because of your insufferable teasing" and then she ranted on and on.

When she finally stopped I asked "You can get it from Phillip's room."

She smiled evilly and went to Phillip's room without watching our stuff. My friends and I rushed to get our stuff and put it back. We heard a shrill scream and then got pelted by smelly cheese. She screamed at s and said "I will destroy your stuff!" and then see noticed our stuff was gone and we were watching TV.

"Don't know, don't care." I said to her.

She scoffed and said "To say I ever liked you guys."

We all gagged immediately and John had a coughing fit.

She basically raged on us and then left. We all grinned and started playing games. I got a bolt lock and locked the door. Plus I got a regular lock so she wouldn't be able to enter. We celebrated for getting the thing out and Kyle got us food for killing and delaying the wolves. We ate good food, played games, and had genially fun. I slept in complete happiness and woke up in the morning refreshed, happy, and ready to go to school. We actually learned a technique called Falcon in Battle class. In Norse studies we learned about the gods like Frigg, Freyr of beauty and love, Aegir god of sea, Frigga main goddess, Njord god of wind and sea, Skadi the goddess of winter and hunt, and Tyr one handed god of war. I took down notes, how to identify them if they meet you in a quest. I obviously not going to just take out the paper and say so are you Freyr, no it obviously must be Frigg, I mean seriously. I went to break and we ate some food and then we had gym where we had a lovely time meeting the ground in tackle football. We also learned some Norse like how to say hello and how to introduce ourselves. We fought hard in arena trying to see if we were worthy enough defeating trolls. Then we went to Algebra which was pure torture and has nothing to do with Norse. We ate lunch, and then we went to Crafting where he taught us to make a dagger out of anything less than forty-five minutes which was useful to me. Finally, Angel trained us so hard about archery/magic that everyone was exhausted by the end of class. I showed Angel I can do Aura blasts and he nodded approvingly. I knew these days were dark times that are why everyone trained so hard and the teachers became more careful and taught more than usual. If I didn't practice hard enough then I would be in trouble because I'm basically the leader since I'm the supposed heir of Odin. I hacked, slashed, used magic on targets and dummies. Sometimes I challenged people to a duel and I easily won. Soon just by practicing a lot I was one of the best swordsmen in the school. The best is Cade while someone named Lee was in second. A girl named Michelle was third while I was fourth. I was even happy just to be on the top five lists of excellent swordsmen. I also was second best in magic. I was becoming the best in the school, but Cade was like the best in everything except swimming. I beat him in a race about three seconds and made a new school swimming record. I knew my friends were happy for me, but a little jealous about me and someone once called me a zealot to the art of war which I merely grinned at him. Vivian of her friends glowered at me when the see me. I just merely grinned my special grinned that says "_I'm better than you so beat that!"_ Everyone was expecting an attack on us even greater than the attack of the wolves which our expectations were true.

**I'm moving this story soon to Norse Mythology when I get my computer back.**

**Sorry if I still didn't moved it I lost it again. Sorry for the Cliffie.**

**Please vote and keep reading this story!**

**-skleefire10**


	18. Chapter 18

**The poll is now on my profile so please vote!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's books and I don't any songs in his.**

Chapter 18

The attack of the trolls was swift and they seemed not like the clueless selves they are. It was like someone was controlling them which somewhat a person was. There were many casualties and Cade, and I managed to defeat two of them which took us a lot of effort. After the left there were about twenty casualties trying to fight the trolls and in all only three trolls were killed.

I asked Cade "If these kinds of attacks keep happening there's going to be a death."

"Yes I know, it's more dangerous for you because you're going on a quest to stop the Jotuns according to the prophecy." He replied.

"Are all prophecies right?" I asked.

"No sometimes it's just a mistake and nothing happens even if the hero didn't do anything." Cade said.

I went to my friends and Phillip told me immediately that Kade was out of commission. Phillip said that Kade managed to save someone's life but got knocked out in the process.

Phillip said "It's probably the girl Kade had a crush on"

I laughed, but immediately turned gloomy due to two of our friends were in the medical dorms. I was worried about the next attack if there is one and started training even harder. I became skilled in blacksmithing after numerous failures and I know how to craft many items before the week of Halloween. Then a man who seemed to be a teacher told me one day "You have to go on the quest right now or else our school will be in danger!"

I nodded told my friends and we packed. I told all my teachers good bye and the headmaster I was going, and he said to me "I bid you good luck on your quest Simon, make us proud."

We left our haven and trudged on a lonely road. We knew of an idea to go east since the Jotuns are east of the Asgard or the gods. We headed east and we took a camp down in a forest. We all agreed we need to have watches so we wouldn't be killed in our first night. We cooked some ramen and noodles and we got water from a stream where we put purifying pills in so we could drink it.

We were eating in silence when "I wonder if anyone misses us. "Phillip said nostalgic.

I answered him "I hope so."

Suzy raged on us for some reason saying "Of course Phillip and Simon are missed! Phillip's the weird Joker-"Phillip gave her a disgruntled grunt before she continued "And Simon is the best student Norse ever seen next to Cade!"

"I feel so wanted now" I said sarcastically.

Everyone laughed then Phillip seemed to recharge and said "Hey you won't steal my role as a joker-"before he could say more we heard a snap of twigs. All of us got our weapons ready. Us guys got out our sword while Suzy got her spear out and Sabrina, her bow. I sent a aura ball in the direction and it hit the mysterious person with a loud "Oof."

I called out who's there. The person came out of the shadows and glared at him before saying "Why are you here I should ask, first of all" he said.

I glared at him and said "We're on a quest."

Suzy whispered to me "Do you-"I held my hand up as if to be quiet and then told the stranger "Who are you and why are you here."

"I am Theo, and I'm here because I was rejected at the Norse School and any Norse students will die." He said getting out his sword.

"If I defeat you in a one on one battle will you come let us stay here?" Kyle asked.

He nodded, Kyle was about to get out his sword again, but I stopped him and took my sword out instead. My team mates nodded at my wide decision of not allowing Kyle to injure himself against Theo and send out the best warrior. I grinned a little at him to show him I'm not harsh. After fighting with Theo I learned he was good but he had bad position for fighting and swung too wildly when slashing and I beat him in ten minutes. He was on the ground so I helped him up and I grinned to show no disrespect to him.

Theo took my hand and said "That was a good match I see that you are experienced with the sword."

I nodded and replied that he was an excellent swordsman. I asked "Do you want to join our group?"

He nodded and said "Sure."

We talked about ourselves and introduced each other. We saw it was getting late and I was on first watch so I looked around for enemies to kill….or not. The whole night was dull and I keep on catching myself nodding off to sleep. Finally my shift was over and I fell asleep on the hard ground with my soft pillow. I saw me just falling, falling, falling, and falling. I hit the ground with no harm done to me and I looked up at someone walking to me who suspiciously looked like…Michael Buble. Then he randomly sung _I Just Haven't Met you yet. _Then the scenery changed and I saw a man in black saying "Sorry my lord I won't fail you again."

A hooded figure said "I'll make sure of that" and he snapped his fingers then he disappeared with scream echoing and then it stopped.

"So you wish to succeed? Too bad, I'll personally make sure of that." The hooded figure said and then he snapped his fingers and as I was falling I was thinking _what's with me and falling._ Then I suddenly woke up sweating and immediately said "Something bad has happened."

"Yes something did, Theo is gone." Kyle said. I quickly got up and wet to his sleeping quarters and saw that someone forcibly took him and saw the foot prints went north eastern and probably from the size of the feet something big came. I quickly and briefly asked my friends to pack up and they didn't ask me a single question. As we were walking along the foot prints and wary of anything we saw a stream. I refilled some water bottles and we were looking for any more hints since the foot prints disappeared. Then I saw a man with a bow aiming at me and he fired and I ducked for cover. It hit the ground where I was just there. I threw an aura shot at him and it hit him directly and then he disappeared then suddenly we were attacked by…worms with pointy teeth?

"Run! That's one of Nidhogg's descendants!" Phillip yelled as we started to sprint and no one looked back. Finally we were gasping for breath and when we recovered I asked "Isn't Nidhogg a dragon?"

"Yes and no" Sabrina said. "There are two versions of Nidhogg. One is a giant worm that eats one of Yggdrasil's roots and Vikings believe that the world will end when he succeeds. Another version is a flying dragon that is bloodthirsty. "

I nodded at that and asked "Who was the person?"

"Sometimes people who are evil leave this school and goes to the Jotuns side to become more powerful yet it's more dangerous there except Theo is an exception." Suzy said.

I wonder… and then I asked "Are there any more monsters beside Nidhogg, Fenrir, and trolls?"

"Yup, Moongarm is a descendent of a trollwife and is a gigantic wolf, Midgard Serpent, Garm, a hellhound basically; Skoll and Hati are wolves who try to eat up Soli and Moon, Fafnir a dragon, and Grendall an underwater creature."

I nodded at how many wolves there are that want to kill the Gods. But I knew this wasn't the matter now it was the Jotuns we must defeat. Then I realized we were heading to Georgia. We fended ourselves against hundreds of enemies. We also met some dark elves which tricked us a couple of times. We trudged on and on and becoming more tired. I was trying to raise my friends spirits and I finally I summoned a guitar which I learned a couple days ago and started to sing as we gathered around the campfire…

_If you ever find yourself stuck in the middle of the sea,  
I'll sail the world to find you  
If you ever find yourself lost in the dark and you can't see,  
I'll be the light to guide you  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need  
You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
And you'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Wooooh, Wooooh  
yeah Yeah  
If you toss and you turn and you just can't fall asleep  
I'll sing a song  
beside you  
And if you ever forget how much you really mean to me  
Every day I will  
remind you  
Ohh  
Find out what we're made of  
When we are called to help our friends in need  
You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
You'll be there  
Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Wooooh, Wooooh  
Yeah Yeah  
You'll always have my shoulder when you cry  
I'll never let go  
Never say goodbye  
You can count on me like 1 2 3  
I'll be there  
And I know when I need it I can count on you like 4 3 2  
You'll be there_

_Cause that's what friends are supposed to do, oh yeah  
Wooooh, Wooooh  
you can count on me cause I can count on you._

Everyone clapped to my song, _You can Count on Me by Bruno Mars_, and then Sabrina and Suzy both shyly said "Could you sing _I'm yours by Jason Mraz_?"

I nodded and got myself ready for it and started to sing…

_Well you done done me and you bet I felt it I tried to be chill but you're so hot that I melted I fell right through the cracks, now I'm trying to get back_  
_Before the cool done run out I'll be giving it my bestest And nothing's going to stop me but divine intervention I reckon it's again my turn to win some or learn some_  
_But I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait, I'm yours_  
_Well open up your mind and see like me Open up your plans and damn you're free Look into your heart and you'll find love love love love_  
_Listen to the music of the moment people, dance and sing We're just one big family And it's our God-forsaken right to be loved loved loved loved loved_  
_So I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait, I'm sure There's no need to complicate, our time is short This is our fate, I'm yours_  
_D-d-do do you, but do you, d-d-do But do you want to come on Scooch on over closer dear And I will nibble your ear_  
_I've been spending way too long checking my tongue in the mirror And bending over backwards just to try to see it clearer But my breath fogged up the glass And so I drew a new face and I laughed_  
_I guess what I be saying is there ain't no better reason To rid yourself of vanities and just go with the seasons It's what we aim to do, our name is our virtue_  
_But I won't hesitate no more, no more It cannot wait, I'm yours__  
__Come on and open up your mind and see like me(I won't hesitate)Open up your plans and damn you're free(No more, no more)Look into your heart and you'll find that the sky is yours(It cannot wait, I'm sure)_  
_So please don't, there's no need(There's no need to complicate)There's no need to complicate(Our time is short)'Cause our time is short(This is our fate)This is, this is, this is our fate I'm yours__  
__Oh, I'm yours Oh, I'm yours Oh, whoa, baby you believe I'm yours. You best believe, best believe I'm yours._

Everyone clapped hard and we started to fall asleep in a peaceful slumber.

**I'm moving this story soon to Norse Mythology when I get my computer back.**

**Sorry if I still didn't moved it I lost it again. **

**Please vote and keep reading this story!**

**-skleefire10**


	19. Chapter 19

**The poll is now on my profile so please vote!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's books.**

Chapter 19

I woke up to birds twittering and I lay down on the ground thinking about what happened in the past few days. We were in where we thought the Jotuns territory was. I also thought about what day it is and I jumped because I realized today is the twenty-seventh. _We only have 4 days until we fail the quest _I think but then I saw a flash and I got my weapon and rushed out and I saw a small burly man who only has one hand. I racked my brain who it was because I knew from his strength was a god. Then I realized he was Tyr, Kyle's father.

I kneed and bowed my head and said "Hello, Lord Tyr"

I didn't know what to say so I just said that. He chuckled and said "I never met a mortal who called me Lord and bowed to me, by the way you can get up now."

I got up and asked why he came here politely.

"Well I was checking up on my so and I have a message to you, which on your quest you're going the right direction and should be near here. The message is 'Don't Mess Up.' You are Odin's son so make us proud and kick some Giant butt for me" he grinned.

I laughed and he went into Kyle's quarters and he probably had a lengthy conversation with him because he didn't come out for a long time. When he did he was grinning and took a slice of bacon I just cooked. I looked at him briefly and said "How'd you get a conversation go?"

"Nothing much, just woke up Kyle in a humiliating way but you couldn't hear because I sound proofed the room, Like a Boss!"

I just shook my head and asked "So how long do we think we'll be there?"

Tyr replied "That's classified information besides I got to go! P.S. there are about five dragons coming to you guys just a heads up."

He left in a blink and I cursed under my breath because we now have to face some random dragons I never knew that were there.

Kyle heard me and he asked why I was cursing. In a couple minutes he was waking everyone, getting his weapons, and also cursing under his breath. Then as I was talking to my friends about the dragon attack there was a blast of fire which made me go flying. I recovered quickly and quickly made an aura ball at a dragon. Another fire blast hit one of our fire places. I kept shooting aura balls and sometimes aura blasts. Finally two of them died, one of them is alive, one other retreated, and the last one fighting me. I stabbed it's eye and it seemed to cream is pain. I finally ended its misery by hitting him with an aura slash with my sword. I finally learned aura slash in just those mere minutes of battling. Finally the other one retreated also. Three dragons died, and two retreated. We decided to go a little and finally we saw a compound or a holding place but there seemed to be wolves guarding around. We decided to rest a little before facing the Jotuns and battling them.

1 hour later and we started down the hill to the valley where the compound was…We were fighting our way in through giant worms, wolves, trolls, snakes, and some dragons. Finally we made it in and very tired indeed. When we looked around we kept cutting through enemies. There were even humans that rebelled against Nroman School. There were even mercenaries. We tried not to kill them but just knock them out for a long time. We fought for so long and met many dead ends. After a while my friends got angry and then they began slaughtering monsters and knocking out stuff viciously an example is this. Kyle goes to a monster hits it in the head but won't be knocked out. He gets a poisoned dagger throws it in the monsters thigh then finishes it off by shoving a sword in its face. Phillip does this he gets a block of wood then he gets a dropped sword. Phillip finds a monster then he uses the block of wood and hits the monster everywhere until it falls. Then he uses someone else's sword and throws it in the monster then it goes, good bye, Sabrina however gets her bow shoots a monster in both thighs then shoots it in between the eyes. Suzy is like a devil though. She gets her spear throws it someone in its mid-section then grabs her sword and slices its head off. I however do this. I throw an aura ball at it. If it doesn't die I just slice it and if it doesn't die then….aura slash time. So you guys finally know how war crazy my friends are. Sometimes when I'm mad I just send an aura blast or does an aura slash. After such a long time of fighting we were completely worked out or in Phillip's case have a lot of splinters. We decided to camp in an empty place and we guarded around here. We fought a few stray wolves and put some other god children and put them into the cells and I sound proofed it. Ever since I met Tyr I was interested in sound proofing. It was a good thing I learned it or else we would've been swarmed with monsters. We rested fir a day and started going out in night. I knew it was dangerous and risky but humans will most likely be asleep but the monsters would gain more strength when it's night. Since the night is dark the monsters uses the darkness as power to fuel them. We rushed at them and we could tell that their power is strong. It took us a couple of minutes to defeat only ten wolves. We found the entrance of the Jotuns…and then we thought at how we should approach them. We knew from the legends told that they were incredibly strong yet incredibly stupid. I remembered in sixth grade we read a book about Greek Myths and that some hero defeated a Cyclopes by blinding it. Hmm…I also know there also short sighted then I forgot something crucial….Why is Odin in despair and Loki.

Ten minutes later, we're hidden somewhere as we forgotten completely about our quest. Finally we just get in there steal all of the stuff in there including a pen. We charged in there and I shot an aura blast full force at the giants who were sitting on a bench and I could only see trees or is that….

"Holy…Crap…" I said.

"RUN!" Phillip yelled.

Thankfully not one of them saw us.

Soon I got a light bulb and said this and whispered about it. We got a white cloth and freaking ran at least twice as our speed because of my magic. We went under the crack of the door we were able to fit under. We looked through stuff in the treasure room because there were so much gold but all of the items were huge except the gold. We looked everywhere and finally I just grabbed a jeweled pen since that's the only thing that was human size. We looked all the other rooms also and very risky. We found nothing anything our size. We almost left the compound but then I remembered Theo!

I asked my friends about him and they said "He's probably somewhere else since we looked everywhere."

I left reluctantly. It was a long journey and wondered what our school would say. We saw our school after fighting hundreds of monsters on the way. Then we saw a hooded man appear out of nowhere.

"I knew you would come back to me!" He said.

"Who are you?" We all asked.

"Haven't you guessed? Well you guys are dimmer than the giants and that's saying something." He said in a voice that reminded me of someone's.

It's like I had a brain wave or something and I muttered out "Theo."

**Hope you like it sorry for the cliff.**

**Please vote and keep reading this story!**

**-skleefire10**


	20. Chapter 20

**The poll is now on my profile so please vote!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's books.**

Chapter 20

"Finally! I thought you guys were idiots or something!" Theo said as he flipped his hood back.

"I should've known" I growled out.

"Why are you so mad, well finally a rematch and you know what I want?" Theo said.

"We didn't find anything you idiot." I muttered.

"Oh yes you did, don't lie to a wolf-man." He said.

"Wolverine!" I exclaimed. "Can I have your autograph?" Phillip added.

He looked surprised and started to shake his head but he got out a piece of paper and signed and gave it to Phillip.

"Happy?" Theo grinned.

"Very." Phillip said.

"Can you send me a movie to me, please?" I asked.

He finally got the gist of it and finally said "Enough! Give me the item and no one gets hurt."

"We don't have anything you idiot!" I yelled at him frustrated.

"GIVE….ME….THE….STUPID….PEN!" He screamed/yelled at me.

"To write autographs?" I curiously asked.

"YOU BLUBBERING IDIOT GIVE ME THE JEWELED PEN OR ELSE YOU WILL DIE!" Theo bellowed.

"Why is it worth a lot?" I asked.

He seemed to be furious actually that's an understatement, he was a tomato face and steam was literally coming out of his year.

He finally muttered out with suppressed rage "Give…me…the…and…no one….will get hurt."

"No way I'm selling it you greedy fatty!" I said.

At those words he was scarlet and basically exploded. He drew his sword rushed at me and I barely managed o block it. Even though I blocked it I went flying. I got up with a groan and he started fighting me like an enrage bull. He seemed mad he was careless in his technique. Even though he was careless his strength made me struggle to recover so I was at defensive while he was at offensive. My friends rushed to help me, but some god children came out and battled them and they were very good. Almost good as Theo. Finally I know Theo was really good, and I knew that even though he was raging. I knew back when we fought that was portion of his skill. I was thrown back with my sword went flying.

He whispered in deadly rage "Give me the pen now."

I whispered back with I thought my last words "Never"

He laughed mirthlessly and drew his sword back for the final breath. I knew that if I was going to die I need to do something so the pen wouldn't reach his hands. I lunged at him and I tackled him before he could slash. He was surprised but in his rage he was off balanced and he fell loosening his grip on his sword. I kicked the sword away and I rushed for my sword and I saw him do that too. I grasped my sword and charged at him with my blade rose yelling out a war cry. We fought fiercely and cut each other multiple times. The things happened next was a blur and the next thing I remembered was me standing over a bloody Theo with hundreds cuts over him frightened.

He whispered to me "I'll be back." And then he melted into bits of glass particles and dispersed in the wind. The only sound next was leaves rustling in his wake and a storm brewing.

"He'll be back" I muttered before I blacked out.

**Hope you like it sorry for the cliff.**

**Please vote and keep reading this story!**

**-skleefire10**


	21. Chapter 21

**The poll is now on my profile so please vote!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's books.**

Chapter 21

I woke up in a place that looked like a hospital yet I'm in my regular clothes. Mr. Quinn, who is now a good headmaster, walked into the room.

I immediately asked a bunch of questions but he raised his hands for me to stop and said "Your friends are alright there is going to be a ceremony to return the missing item and you will be honored."

I nodded to all the rubbish and thought _but what if the pen isn't the item, but I must take a chance, it's my only hope._

Ten weeks after then Odin himself, Thor, Tyr, Skadi, Aegir, Forseti, Frigg, Sif, Rig, Loki, Hel, and Gefion came to the ceremony. Everyone paid respects and finally the item to be returned.

"Simon, my own son, have went on a quest for me for what I need for I was in Despair." Odin said and continued "Simon would you please come here?"

I walked over to him and kneeled in front of my father.

"You have honored your race by helping me n the time of despair for that said, son, would you present me the object?"

I nodded and gave him the jeweled pen and I knew I was going to be blasted so far that I would be on Mars. I closed my eyes for the impact that never came. Many students were suppressing a smile when I presented him the pen.

Yet he smiled and said "Thank you son for my spear Gungir I would've never known what I would do without it."

I gasped in surprise I was he clicked the pen three times very quickly and it turned into a great spear. Odin smiled as shock came to everyone except is fellow gods. After the ceremony and all that kind of stuff he said to me "Simon I would offer you an offer, would you accept having unlimited knowledge and battle strategy?" I nodded and he smiled and said "This would hurt a bit."

I felt great pain to my mind and I found that I turned smarter and knew lots of battle tactics. I felt proud of my father and proud of my knowledge. After the ceremony Cade asked me to come with him for a walk. I agreed and we talked about many stuff. When we were deep in the forest he asked if I could see my sword. I showed him it and let him hold it.

He finally laughed evilly and kicked me hard in the chest.

I went flying away and said "I told you I'll be back." And then he threw my sword away and stabbed me. I gasped in pain and he disappeared in a dark flash. I saw the world spinning and I hit the ground.

**Hope you like it sorry for the cliff.**

**Please vote and keep reading this story!**

**-skleefire10**


	22. Chapter 22

**The poll is now on my profile so please vote!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of Rick Riordan's books.**

Chapter 22

I woke up in a room smelling like good food. I listened to the wind which rustled and looked out the window where I saw leaves dancing with the wind. I heard some bustling around and I tried to get up but pain shot through my body. Then I finally remembered recent events and I looked for a teacher.

I tried calling out but I noticed my voice was raspy, so it came out like this "Teacher…could you….come here? Teacher….Teacher...Teacher….whatever forget that."

Finally after like thirty minutes after that the teacher came over here. He seemed shock that I was awake and he rushed for the phone.

Now by then I was like this "_I was waiting here for thirty minutes! And you just go to the phone! I want to know if you know where Cade is!"_

The teacher came back with a smile and he said "You're finally awake!"

I rolled my eyes and said "Is Cade here" I rasped out.

He shook his head "He left I think" he said darkly "He left right after you were found."

"Obviously he's the one who stuck a sword in me" I said as if it was normal to stick swords in people.

He gasped and went to the phone again.

After a while of talking through thousands of teachers, teachers, and other gods, they finally asked all in common "Why did he attack you?" and I keep repeating myself "I….Don't….Know."

They kept bothering me until the nurse came in and shooed everyone away. One thing you don't want to anger is a nurse when they're taking care of patients. After a while of eating and drinking medicine I was allowed to go outside for a while. I felt the night breeze on my face and looked over at the houses near the school. I went back and I gently fell asleep.

In my dreamland only three words were said to me and those words were _"I'll be back."_

I woke up looking around and saw sunlight pouring down the windows, the clock ticking, and a nice wave of calm in the house. As I looked around, I only thought one thing _I'm ready for you Theo, I'm ready."_

**This is the End of this story hoped you liked it!**

**-skleefire10**


	23. Chapter 23

**THANK YOU GUYS FOR READING THIS STORY! I hope you enjoy it and I'm going to probably make a sequel when i have enough time!**


End file.
